Słodycz i Puchatość
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Co będzie, gdy trójka nienawidzących sie kiedyś mężczyzn, zajmie się niespełna dwuletnim dzieckiem?
1. Chapter 1

Słodycz i puchatość

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: deedee

Severus Snape odłożył zakupy na kuchenny stół i wsłuchał się w ciszę. Była bardzo niepokojąca i napełniała go podejrzliwością, zwłaszcza o tej porze dnia. Zegar wiszący w przedpokoju wybijał właśnie w równych odstępach czasu cztery sygnały.

— Jak dorwę tę dwójkę to im powyrywam wszystkie kudły — warknął pod nosem i zaczął wspinać się po schodach na piętro.

Jeszcze w korytarzu usłyszał ten szczególny dźwięk. Kącik ust drgnął mu niekontrolowanie, gdy stanął w drzwiach sypialni. Dwójka mężczyzn spała w najlepsze, owijając ramiona wokół poduszek. Syriusz Black nawet przez sen pociągał sobie z butelki. Smoczek co kilka chwil drgał, gdy nieświadomy mężczyzna pił niemowlęcą herbatkę z rumiankiem. Remus Lupin oprócz poduszki przytulał do siebie wielkiego pluszowego psa.

Jednak głównym powodem przybycia Severusa do tej właśnie komnaty nie była ta dwójka.

Ten powód w najlepsze rozsypywał puder z pudełka na aksamitnie czarną pościel z cichym śmiechem udanej zabawy. Każde podrzucenie pojemnika wzburzało mgiełkę, osiadającą na pobliskich osobach i meblach. Dziecko nagle spostrzegło nowoprzybyłego. Zaśmiało się jeszcze głośniej i zaczęło raczkować w jego stronę, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do krawędzi łoża.

Severus zapobiegł wypadkowi, podchodząc i blokując przestrzeń swoim ciałem. Ciemnowłosy chłopczyk zatrzymał się tuż przy brzegu, marszcząc nosek, gdy zobaczył przed sobą czarną przeszkodę w postaci nóg odzianych w spodnie. Usiadł na pupie i podniósł głowę do góry. Uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, a rączki prawie automatycznie uniosły się ku górze.

— Opa! — zażądał.

— Nie tak szybko, Potter. Najpierw pozbędziemy się tego białego świństwa. — Uprzątnął z dziecka bałagan, pozostawiając resztę na śpiących. — I zaufaj tu im. — Posadził sobie dziecko na ręce, tak by opierało mu się o bark. — Mieli cię uspać, a nie sami zasnąć.

— Wujo śpi, cii. — Chłopczyk zasłonił mu rączką usta.

Snape wyszedł z komnaty i zszedł ze swoim wiercącym się bagażem z powrotem do kuchni. Przywołał do siebie krzesełko dziecięce i posadził w nim chłopca.

— Ciacho! Ciacho! — Ten zaczął natychmiast podskakiwać, machając w kierunku słoika z wypiekami.

— Nie — rzucił krótko mężczyzna, zabierając się za rozpakowywanie zakupów.

Mars na czole malca zapowiadał rychły wybuch. Severus obserwował zmiany na jego twarzy. Gdy ten zaczął nabierać już powietrza do krzyku lub płaczu, uniósł tylko w górę palec.

Mały zamknął usta. Zrobił dzióbek i wyciągnął rączkę przed siebie. Mężczyzna obrócił się i wyjął z garnka na piecyku dwie ugotowane marchewki. Pokroił je na małe kawałkii ułożył w wesołą buźkę na talerzyku w smoki, tak by warzywa zasłoniły obrazek na dnie. Następnie położył go przed dzieckiem. W niewielkim oddaleniu postawił drugi talerzyk z jednym, okrągłym ciastkiem. Malec obserwował Severusa, co i rusz przenosząc spojrzenie na ciastka i talerzyk, leżący przed nim. Powoli znikające cząstki marchewki odkrywały obrazek, który bardzo zainteresował jedzącego.

— Ćmoki! Ćmoki! — zaszczebiotało dziecko, zajadając ostatni kawałek.

— Tak, tam są smoki — zgodził się z nim Severus, odsyłając w niebyt to, co nie trafiło do ust i zabierając talerz.

Dłoń dziecka znów wyciągnęła się w jego stronę. Tym razem doczekał się. Ciastko zostało przed nim położone.

— Kuje.

— Proszę bardzo i smacznego, Harry.

W tej samej chwili donośny huk wstrząsnął domem.

— Chyba wstali — mruknął do siebie Severus, zalewając wrzątkiem dzbanek z herbatą i stawiając go na stole wraz z trzema filiżankami i cukierniczką.

— Wujo! Wujo! Wujo! — skandował dzieciak, słysząc tupot na schodach.

Severus przestawił krzesełko z dzieckiem jak najdalej od wejścia do kuchni, a sam stanął na przeciw drzwi. Dwa krótkie zaklęcia związujące rzuciły wpadających do pomieszczenia mężczyzn na kolana.

— Co to ma znaczyć! Możecie mi powiedzieć? Wychodzę na kilka godzin, pewien że odpowiednio zajmiecie się dzieckiem, a wy co?

Dziecko z zaokrąglonymi oczkami przyglądało się scenie, pogryzając smakołyk. Głos złorzeczącego mężczyzny nie robił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

— Zostawiliście go bez opieki, bo zachciało się wam spać! A gdyby spadł z łóżka? Gorzej... a gdyby spadł ze schodów? Wiecie, jaki jest ruchliwy. Dotrze do tych waszych zapchlonych łbów, że on ma prawie dwa lata i potrafi chodzić? Bez problemu mógłby zejść z łóżka i wyjść na korytarz. Czy tak trudno jest położyć dziecko do kojca i rzucić zaklęcie alarmujące, skoro zachciało się wam spać?

— Severusie… — Lupin próbował coś powiedzieć, ale Snape tylko go zgromił.

— Nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwiania. Obaj macie przez miesiąc rundę prania. — Widząc początki sprzeciwów, uniósł palec i obaj zamknęli usta. — Nie, nie dam się namówić na skrzata! Będziemy się zachowywać jak na zwykłych mugoli przystało. Obiecaliście coś Potterom, a ja Lily. — To ostatnie chyba przełamało upór dwójki. — Po podwieczorku możecie zabrać małego na podwórze. Muszę zająć się esejami na jutro.

Zbesztani mężczyźni zasiedli do stołu, po drodze głaszcząc wcinającego z zapamiętaniem ciastko malca. Gdy wszyscy usiedli, krzesełko zostało przysunięte bliżej.

— Nieźle nabałaganiłeś, łobuzie — zaśmiał się do niego Syriusz. — Kto to teraz posprząta?

Malec na to uniósł swój mały pulchny paluszek, marszcząc groźnie brwi.

— Wujo! I wujo! Za karę — zagrzmiał niczym burza. — Ćlaban!

Lupin opluł się herbatą, a Syriusz zamrugał.

Severus nie zareagował. Tylko drobne drgnięcie kącika ust dało znak, że zachowanie dziecka go rozbawiło.


	2. Chapter 2

SIP 2

Severus usiadł w fotelu za dużym dębowym biurkiem. Przez okno widział, jak dwóch mężczyzn wychodzi z dzieckiem do ogródka na tyłach domu. Cała przestrzeń była dostosowana do zabawy: piaskownica z daszkiem, huśtawka z szelkami, nawet mała trampolina z siatką ochronną. Nic magicznego, jedynie mugolskie sprzęty.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się od okna i sięgnął po małą fotografię, przedstawiającą młodą kobietę z niemowlęciem na rękach. Uśmiechała się wesoło i co jakiś czas wysyłała buziaka do osoby robiącej zdjęcie.

— Mam nadzieję Lily, że to co robimy, wystarczy — szepnął i ciężko westchnął, zanurzając się we wspomnienia.

Trzydziesty pierwszy października był dla niego jednocześnie najgorszym i najszczęśliwszym dniem pod słońcem. To wtedy wyrzekł się tego potwora, Czarnego Pana. Niestety to także dzień śmierci Potterów i aktywowania się Przysięgi Wieczystej, obejmującej ich troje. Chyba nigdy dotąd żadne dziecko nie miało trzech ojców chrzestnych. Normalnie byłby nim tylko Black, ale w wyniku pewnego zdarzenia było ich teraz aż tylu. Każdy pełnił swoją rolę, w którą został wplątany przez bardzo cwaną dziewczynę. Severus uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie, co ta kobieta z nimi robiła. Czasy szkole były okropne, to dla Severusa bezsprzeczny fakt. Potem nagle podczas jednego spotkania wszystko się diametralnie zmieniło.

Snape obserwował Potterów na polecenie Lorda Nie-Mów-Jego-Imienia-Bo-Kopniesz-W-Kalendarz i już wtedy nie wykonywał w pełni jego zadań.

Miał pewne zasady, których nigdy w życiu by nie złamał. Jedną z nich była wierność przyjaciołom. To było coś tak ważnego, że nic nie mogło skłonić go do tak haniebnego czynu, za jaki uważał zdradę. Tak więc informował Potterów o swych zamiarach i w te dni, w które „wykonywał" zadanie lordziny, wszystko było odpowiednio spreparowane, by ten niczego nie podejrzewał. Imprezy mocno zaprawiane, oczywiście chrzczonym, alkoholem miały rozwiązywać języki, a fałszywe wychwalanie Czarnego Pana wprawiało w stan uniesienia lorda, gdy odczytywał je z umysłu swego sługi.

Niestety to działało tylko do pewnego momentu. W międzyczasie pomiędzy Huncwotami a Severusem wrogość zaczęła przeradzać się w przyjaźń. Choć początkowo przyjaźnią objęta była jedynie Lily, z czasem więź rozciągnęła się też na resztę. Stare zwady zostały wybaczone lub poproszone o wybaczenie w zależności od strony.

Płacz dziecka wyrwał Severusa ze wspomnień. Zbiegł na parter i wypadł przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu. Sapnął wściekle, widząc małą katastrofę.

Harry siedział w piaskownicy, trzymając się za rączkę, a spomiędzy jego paluszków płynęła wąziutka stróżka krwi. Mężczyźni zniknęli.

— Tchórze.

Severus podszedł do dziecka, które wyciągnęło w jego stronę skaleczoną rękę. Ranka była niewielka i Snape od razu wykrył sprawcę. Deska piaskownicy obluzowała się, ukazując gwóźdź. To na nim chłopczyk musiał się skaleczyć.

— Black, Lupin! Wyłazić! Doprowadzicie mnie dziś do pasji! — Wziął już tylko chlipiące dziecko na ręce, delikatnie kołysząc.

Brak reakcji. Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Mieszkali w pewnym oddaleniu od innych domów, a wysoki żywopłot zasłaniał widok. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował długi kij. Ten natychmiast ruszył w stronę krzaków. Dwa skowyty poinformowały, że zguby się znalazły. Dwa psy - jeden cały czarny, drugi przypominający wilka - uciekały przez ogród, a kij mknął za nimi.

— Dorośli faceci, a tacy niepoważni. Za grosz odpowiedzialności — mruknął i zerknął na chłopca, którego oczy świeciły radością, gdy oglądał widowisko z udziałem zwierząt. — Idziemy się wykąpać. Pachniesz jak te kundle.

— Nie, nie. Niee! — Chłopczyk zaczął się wyrywać.

— Żadne „nie". Idziemy i tyle.

Malec złapał się jego ubrania z naburmuszoną miną. Po drodze do łazienki Snape zabrał maść na rany, by po oczyszczeniu opatrzyć skaleczenie.

Chłopiec nie sprzeciwiał się już, jakby wiedział, że nie ma szans ze swoim mrocznym opiekunem. Został położony na leżance i zabezpieczony przed ewentualnym upadkiem. Mężczyzna przygotował kąpiel i wrócił do malucha. Zaczął go rozbierać. Wrzucił rzeczy do pojemnika na pranie i odwrócił się z powrotem.

Ciepły płyn wylądował na jego ubraniu, zaczynając od koszuli, a kończąc na spodniach.

Klaszcząc, chłopiec dopingował sam siebie. Zapach moczu rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu.

— Ty mały...! — wrzasnął, ale natychmiast się powstrzymał, widząc przerażenie w tych maleńkich, zielonych oczkach. — Teraz musimy się razem wykąpać. — Śmiech łobuziaka powiadomił go o zgodzie. — Lepiej się przyznaj, że planowałeś to od samego początku.

Białe ząbki ukazały się w pełnej krasie. Mężczyzna zrzucił odzież i wziął dziecko na ręce. Malec wtulił się w ciepło ciało, cicho mrucząc jakąś swoją melodię. Chwilę zaczekali aż woda pod prysznicem nabierze odpowiedniej, nie za gorącej temperatury, i weszli do kabiny. Szczebiot wzrósł o oktawę lub dwie, gdy krople wody łaskotały ciało. Chłopiec po otrzymaniu mydła rozsmarowywał je na klatce opiekuna w zawiłe wzory, w czasie gdy mężczyzna go mył.

— Jesteś nieznośnym bachorem, Potter. Chcesz, żeby wszyscy koło ciebie skakali. Nie jesteś jakimś księciem.

— Jezdem, jezdem. Hally Pottel. Ksiązie. — Chlapał na wszystkie strony, klepiąc mężczyznę po piersi. — Hally będzie duzi i sławny. I ulatuje księźnićki.

— Księżniczki? Jakie znowu księżniczki? Co te debile ci czytają na dobranoc?

— Kopciuszka. I Cialineczkę.

— Że co?

— Pocitaś mi? — Pytanie zdziwiło profesora.

To było zadanie tej skundlonej dwójki. Nigdy nie czytał dziecku bajek na dobranoc.

— Pocitaś mi? — Usłyszał ponownie.

— Zobaczymy, Potter. Koniec kąpieli.

Dobitny sprzeciw odbił się od ścian łazienki, raniąc uszy w zbyt małej przestrzeni. Puchowy ręcznik uciszył minimalnie małego. Podczas ubierania ranka została opatrzona do końca. Snape owinął się w szlafrok i wyszli z łazienki.

Na korytarzu już czekało dwóch ubłoconych delikwentów.

— Mieliście naprawić piaskownicę w zeszłym tygodniu. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiliście? Dopóki nie będzie naprawiona, macie zakaz wstępu do kuchni. Położę dziś Harry'ego, a wy zajmijcie się waszymi obowiązkami.

Po rzuceniu polecenia ruszył do kuchni, żeby dać dziecku kolację i potem je położyć. Eseje będą musiały dziś poczekać.

— Dlaczego ja się dałem wkręcić w to Lily? — zapytał cicho Syriusz, kierując się z powrotem ku wyjściu do ogrodu.

— Bo ją kochałeś, tak jak my wszyscy — rzucił Lupin, depcząc mu po piętach. — Poza tym Severus ma rację. Jesteśmy zbyt roztrzepani, żeby samodzielnie wychować Harry'ego. On jest naszą nadzieją, pamiętasz? Nie może być słaby, a Severus zapewni mu siłę. Nauczy go wszystkiego, co powinien umieć. My zapewniamy mu miłość. On pewnego dnia wróci. Lily wiedziała o tym i przekazała nam tę przepowiednię tylko dlatego, że bała się o Harry'ego.

Wyszli w ciszy.


	3. Chapter 3

Słodycz i Puchatość

Dedykowane w nagrodę za najkonstruktywniejszy komentarz dla sandwich.

Cz.3

— Severusie Snape! Wyjdź ze swojej nory! Natychmiast! — Krzyk Syriusza rozniósł się po wąskim korytarzu, gdy mężczyzna dobijał się do laboratorium trzeciego opiekuna.

Drzwi otworzyły się mocnym szarpnięciem i wściekły wywołany stanął w progu.

— Czego, Black? Mówiłem, że będę dziś zajęty! — warknął na niego, wycierając dłonie w mocno poplamioną ścierkę.

— Tyle razy mówiłem ci, żebyś nie zabierał Harry'ego do swojego laboratorium. Te twoje trucizny kiedyś komuś zrobią krzywdę. Przynieś go tutaj natych...

— Cisza! — przerwał mu Snape, wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie wiesz, gdzie jest Harry? Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu spał w swoim pokoju, zabezpieczony trzema zaklęcia alarmującymi.

Syriusz zbladł.

— Nie ma go z tobą? — zapytał z trwogą.

— Nie. Nie zabieram małego do laboratorium, gdy warzę niebezpieczne mikstury, najwyżej do tych błahych. Ustaliliśmy to już kiedyś. Gdzie jest Lupin?

— Odsypia pełnię. Jest zbyt słaby, by zająć się chłopcem — rzucił szybko przez ramię i zaczął przeszukiwać pokoje na tym piętrze.

— Spróbuj zaklęcia naprowadzającego! — warknął na niego Snape, sam wyciągając różdżkę.

— Już próbowałem. Kręci się w kółko.

Severus także spróbował, ale i u niego czar kręcił się w koło, nie zatrzymując się na dłużej, by wskazać jakikolwiek kierunek.

Pobiegł do pokoju dziecka sprawdzić, czy ktoś obcy nie ingerował w zaklęcia. Sapnął wściekle, gdy zauważył na ciągle aktywnych czarach kolejny. Kokon osłaniający na nich był mu jakoś znajomy, ale nie wiedział skąd. Zaczął szukać innych śladów. Nic, najmniejszego znaku, aby ktoś poza nimi był wcześniej w pokoju.

Zszedł na parter, zostawiając przeszukiwanie pokoi Blackowi. W kuchni nie znalazł nic, drzwi wejściowe nadal były zablokowane i nikt przez nie nie wychodził ani nie wchodził.

Skierował swoje kroki do salonu. I tu ani śladu dziecka. Oparł się o brzeg sofy, zastanawiając się, gdzie mógł zawędrować prawie dwuletni maluch. Ruch przy oknie natychmiast zwrócił jego uwagę. Zasłona drgała co kilkanaście sekund, ale nie było widać sprawcy. Wtedy usłyszał miauknięcie.

Zmarszczył brwi. W domu przecież nie było żadnego zwierzęcia. No, może poza dwoma kundlowatymi. Podszedł do okna i uniósł lekko spływającą do samej podłogi kotarę. Wraz z nią uniósł też wczepionego w nią czarnego, kudłatego kociaka, góra trzy-czteromiesięcznego.

Kot puścił się i miauknął zawodząco, gdy uderzył o podłogę. Severus wziął go za kark i przysunął bliżej twarzy.

— A ty skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Kot znów zamiauczał i zaczął się szarpać, próbując uwolnić.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się dokładniej znalezisku. Biała smuga pomiędzy uszami coś, a dokładniej kogoś, mu przypominała.

— Syriusz! Chodź tutaj! Chyba go znalazłem!

Tupot po schodach był więcej niż donośny.

— Co oznacza u ciebie „chyba"? O kurcze! — Na widok kociaka w dłoni profesora zatrzymał się w miejscu. Sam będąc animagiem, rozpoznawał dosyć szybko innego. — Mógłbyś go tak nie trzymać? — Wyciągnął do niego ręce i odebrał nadal szarpiącego się zwierzaka.

— Zajmij się nim. Pewnie wkrótce się odmieni. Gdy to zrobi, wykąp go. Nie wiadomo, gdzie zdążył wejść w tej postaci. Potem zlikwiduj wszystkie pułapki na szczury i myszy. Zabezpiecz wszystkie małe wyjścia siatkami, bo zaklęcia potrafi w jakiś sposób ominąć. Przydałoby się też zabezpieczyć w końcu schody. Jako kotu nic mu się nie stanie, gdy się sturla z kilku, ale jako dziecko już może sobie zrobić krzywdę. Nałóż na niego zaklęcie tropiące, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak udało mu się wyjść na zewnątrz.

Po wyznaczeniu zadań wrócił do laboratorium i przerwanej pracy. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, czym chłopiec ich jeszcze zaskoczy. Jego magia jakby żyła własnym życiem i dostosowywała się do zachcianek chłopca.

Tym razem skończyło się bez ran czy okaleczeń, ale następnym razem może nie być już tak wesoło. Animagia nie była niczym niespodziewanym. W końcu jego ojciec był animagiem, a pewne umiejętności rozwijają się szybciej u dzieci, jeżeli rodzic był w nich obznajomiony. Zobaczymy, co z Lily obudzi się w dziecku . Osobiście nie pogniewa się za coś normalnego, na przykład ochotę do nauki, czy nawet eliksirów.

Syriusz zabrał kociaka najpierw do kuchni, stawiając przed nim miskę z odrobiną ciepłego gulaszu. Jakoś nie potrafił podać chrześniakowi czegokolwiek kociego. Poza tym i tak nic takiego nie miał. Po zjedzeniu maluch zaczął się nieporadnie myć, rozbawiając tym Blacka. Kot siedział na środku stołu, a Syriusz podpierał głowę na jednej ręce. Drugą bawił się z chrześniakiem, drapiąc go po białym brzuszku, gdy ten starał się go złapać.

— Skąd wytrzasnąłeś kota, Syriuszu? — zapytał Remus, wchodząc ospale do kuchni.

Był bardzo blady i każdy ruch musiał mu sprawiać ból, bo ograniczał je do minimum.

— To Harry.

— Nazwałeś kota imieniem chrześniaka? — zdziwił się.

Kociak zauważył nową postać i zaczął się na nią jeżyć.

— Nie, Remusie. Źle zrozumiałeś. To jest Harry. Zmienił się. Czekam teraz aż wróci do swojej naturalnej postaci.

Lupin podszedł powoli do stołu i zajął wolne miejsce. Harry w ciele kota zaczął się od niego odsuwać, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do krawędzi stołu. Syriusz podniósł go i przytulił do siebie, głaszcząc uspokajająco.

— Chyba w tej postaci nie bardzo mnie lubi.

— Dziwisz się? Jest kotem, a ty wilkiem. Odwieczne prawo natury.

W tej samej chwili kociak zmienił się nagle w małe dziecko. Wtulił się w dorosłego, cicho chichocząc.

— Wujo! Wujo! — mówił, jednocześnie klepiąc go po piersi. — Kanapki! Kanapki!

— Co powiesz najpierw na kąpiel, mały? Wyglądasz, jakbyś wylazł z kominka.

Maluch, faktycznie, czystością nie grzeszył.

— Zabawa! Woda! Kanapki!


	4. Chapter 4

Słodycz i Puchatość

Cz.4

Od kilku dni Severus był mocno zaniepokojony.

Zresztą nie tylko on, Syriusz i Remus z takim samym lękiem obserwowali malca. Cały ich niepokój był związany właśnie z chłopcem. Zaczęło się tydzień wcześniej.

Harry, z płaczem wręcz na granicy histerii, obudził ich w środku nocy. Wyrwał ich ze snu nie tylko krzykiem, ale także falą dzikiej magii, która przetoczyła się przez dom.

Gdy wpadli do pokoju dziecięcego, Harry, zasmarkany i zapłakany, wyciągał do nich rączki. Najdziwniejsze było to, że chciał objąć ich wszystkich na raz. Nie wystarczyło mu, że Lupin tulił go w ramionach, chciał pozostałą dwójkę trzymać za ręce, jakby w każdej chwili mogli zniknąć mu z oczu.

— Już dobrze, mały. To tylko zły sen — pocieszał go Syriusz, głaszcząc po głowie.

Chłopiec dosyć długo nie dawał się uspokoić, jednak zmęczenie i późna pora zrobiły swoje i w końcu znów zasnął.

— Severusie, myślisz, że on coś pamięta z tamtej nocy? — zapytał cicho Remus, zamykając drzwi za sobą.

Mistrz Eliksirów stał oparty o przeciwległą ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach ramionami. Czekał tam aż mężczyzna uśpi do końca dziecko. Nie chciał rozpraszać małego swoją osobą.

— Wszystko możliwe. Może to strach przed utratą kolejnych dorosłych, do których się przywiązał. Chodźmy już spać. Rano powinien zapomnieć.

Harry jednak nie zapomniał. Na dodatek zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Kiedy tylko słyszał, że pojawia się Severus, wracający ze szkoły, robił wszystko, by być blisko niego.

Cała trójka podejrzewała, że nadal pamięta przynajmniej część tego, co wydarzyło się w dniu śmierci jego rodziców. Potem Snape zaczął mieć i inne podejrzenie, jednak bardzo – ale to bardzo – chciał, aby się nie sprawdziło. Niestety, z każdym gestem Harry'ego miał coraz większą pewność. Najwyraźniej mały Potter odziedziczył po Lily nie tylko zielone oczy. Jego magiczny spadek objął dar Evansówny. Dar do jasnowidzenia.

Gdy chłopiec po raz kolejny zatrzymał się w pół gestu i patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem w dal, mężczyzna był już stuprocentowo pewien. Harry coś widział i to było związane z nimi. Lily też potrafiła dostrzec tylko to, co było powiązane z bezpieczeństwem rodziny. Czyżby dlatego związała ich tym zaklęciem? Bo wiedziała, że dar będzie i w dziecku? Stworzyła rodzinną więź pomiędzy trzema ojcami chrzestnymi a chrześniakiem.

Severus obserwował chłopca, bawiącego się na dywanie w salonie obok pozostałej dwójki opiekunów. Budowali wieżę z klocków, a Harry namiętnie ją psuł. Po kilkunastu minutach zabawa znudziła mu się i się sięgnął po samochodziki.

— Skoro Harry jest zajęty, to pójdziemy z Remusem przygotować obiad — poinformował go Black, wychodząc.

Snape kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową. Nadal patrzył na Harry'ego ponad testami, które sprawdzał. Zmrużył oczy, gdy ten zatrzymał dłoń z samochodem i zapatrzył się w dywan. Zauważył, jak zaczął drżeć, prawie niezauważalnie ściskając zabawkę.

Odłożył pióro i wstał, cicho zbliżając się do pogrążonego w wizji dziecka. Ciężkie westchnięcie i ruch oznaczał, że malec wrócił do siebie. Uniósł głowę, patrząc przerażony na Severusa.

— Źli panowie tu idą. — Wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce, wręcz błagalnie.

Snape podniósł go, usadawiając na jednej ręce, a drugą wyciągnął różdżkę.

Huk od strony drzwi na pewno nie był pukaniem, chyba że przy użyciu tarana. Gorący podmuch od strony korytarza mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. Przełamano bariery ochronne domu.

— Trzymaj się mocno, Harry — szepnął do dziecka.

Harry wtulił się w jego koszulę z panicznym strachem. Kilka zaklęć uderzyło w ścianę na korytarzu. Bardzo zielonych zaklęć.

Hol został zablokowany. Jedynym wyjściem było tajne przejście do piwnicy za jedną z szaf i, w ostateczności, okna. Severus nie wiedział jednak, czy ogród i okolica nie są obstawione. Ruszył szybko w stronę szafy. Uruchomił mechanizm otwierający dzięki ukrytej zapadce w dekoracyjnej ramie najbliższego obrazu.

— A wujcie? — zapytał cicho chłopiec.

— Poradzą sobie. Ty jesteś teraz najważniejszy.

Zamknął drzwi i zaczął szybko schodzić na dół. Teraz wszystko zależało od ilości atakujących. Jeśli nie było ich dużo, Huncwoci mają szansę przeżyć. Gorzej, jeżeli tamci mieli przewagę. Dużą przewagę.

Z piwnicy było jeszcze jedno wyjście, wprost na ogród. Jeśli Syriusz i Remus zastosują się do planu awaryjnego, to powinni się tam za chwilę spotkać. Pole deportacyjne znajdowało się zaraz za płotem.

Ostrożnie wychylił się zza małych drzwiczek, bardziej przypominających właz na węgiel. Ogród wydawał się być pusty.

Severus zdecydował się zaryzykować. Chłopiec był najważniejszy. Przepowiednie Lily i Trelawney nakładały się zbyt wyraźnie na siebie, by można było którąś zignorować. A malec był teraz głównym celem śmierciożerców. Dwa ważne powody pchały ich do działania: zemsta i odrodzenia Lorda, nie ważne w jakiej kolejności.

Czwórkę atakujących zauważył dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Uniósł tarczę, osłaniając siebie i dziecko przed czerwonymi smugami zaklęć oszałamiających.

Trzask rozbijanego psim ciałem okna i krzyk bólu, gdy czarny ponurak wgryzł się w gardło jednego z atakujących, towarzyszył hukowi wyważanych drzwi ciałem innego. Dla nich widok tego konkretnego psa był pechowy.

Zaraz potem w dziurze po wyjściu do ogrodu pojawił się także Remus. Doskoczyli do Severusa przez utworzoną w ten sposób wyrwę, osłaniając go z dwóch stron.

— Nic wam nie jest? — spytał Syriusz, wracając do ludzkiej postaci.

— Wszystko w porządku — rzucił chłodno Severus, obserwując podchodzących coraz bliżej śmierciożerców.

Kolejni dołączali do towarzyszy, opuszczając dom.

Harry zaczął cicho szlochać, mocząc ubranie Severusa. Ten nie mógł teraz nic zrobić, przytulił tylko mocniej drżące ciałko do piersi.

Sytuacja wydawała się naprawdę beznadziejna.

Dwunastu napastników otaczało ich z trzech stron, z czwartej chroniła ich ściana budynku. Severus nie opuszczał nawet na moment swojej tarczy, choć jednocześnie nie mógł robić nic innego. Ochrona dziecka była jego priorytetem.

— Zrobimy dla ciebie wyłom, a ty z Harrym uciekaj w bezpieczne miejsce. Spotkamy się w drugiej kryjówce — zdecydował szybko Syriusz, przygotowując się do ataku.

Snape spojrzał na niego. Gryfonizm był wrodzoną wadą u tej dwójki, ale sam nie widział teraz innego wyjścia.

— Nie, nie — szeptał malec. — Chodźmy stąd laziem.

— Cii, mały — uśmiechnął się do niego Black. — Nic nam nie będzie. Na trzy, Severusie.

Kiwnął głową i przygotował się.

— Uwaziaj na Remiego — szepnął Harry, podnosząc głowę.

Łzy spływały mu po twarzy, ale same oczy błyszczały intensywnie i zdecydowanie zbyt inteligentnie jak na dwulatka.

Napastnicy zdecydowali się w końcu na atak. Czary odbijały się od trzech tarcz. Przeciwnicy na razie powstrzymywali się przed użyciem [i]_Avady_[/i]. Trójka domyśliła się, że chcą schwytać dziecko żywe. Nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

— Teraz, Severusie! — krzyknął cicho Remus, występując do przodu, a zaraz za nim Syriusz.

Mężczyzna chwycił najbliższego śmierciożercę za szatę i rzucił w następnego.

— Raz.

Wyrwa była tylko chwilowa, ale Remus już złapał kolejnego. Siła wilkołaka była w tym wypadku bardzo przydatna.

— Dwa.

Zaklęcia odbijał teraz Syriusz, idąc krok za Lupinem.

— Trzy.

Severus pobiegł na dany znak w utworzoną wolną przestrzeń. Usłyszał jeszcze krzyk Syriusza, gdy przeskakiwał płot i tak samo niespodziewanie poczuł ból w plecach, rozchodzący się po ciele powolną falą. Starał się nie zwracać na ten fakt uwagi. Pobiegł w stronę pola deportacyjnego. Aportował się ostatkiem sił. Gdy znalazł się w drugiej kryjówce, nogi ugięły się pod nim. Ostatnie co usłyszał, to krzyk chłopca.

— Sevi!


	5. Chapter 5

Słodycz i Puchatość

Dla Akame

Cz. 5

— Przytrzymaj go mocniej, Remus. Nie może się poruszyć.

— Staram się, ale chyba będziesz musiał go przywiązać, ja...

— Remuś!

Podwójny krzyk – dziecka i dorosłego – ocucił czarnowłosego mężczyznę, leżacego na podłodze. Głuchy stukot z prawej strony ledwo został przez niego zauważony. Gdy spróbował się podnieść, ból na plecach sparaliżował go natychmiast.

— Leż, Severusie. Jesteś poważnie ranny. Staram się właśnie zaleczyć ranę. Uprzedzam, będzie bardzo boleć — tłumaczył Syriusz, ale ostatnie słowa już nie zostały usłyszane, bo

Snape znów pogrążył się w ciemności.

Obok niego leżał Remus, także już nieprzytomny. Mały chłopczyk siedział pomiędzy nimi na podłodze, cichutko pociągając noskiem i głaszcząc obu po głowach.

— Śpią, plawda?

— Tak, mały. Śpią. Uleczymy ich i będą się z nami bawić. Bądź teraz grzeczny, dobrze?

— Dobrze, Siri.

Syriusz westchnął zmęczony, kierując różdżkę na szarpaną ranę na plecach Severusa. Jej wielkość była przerażająca. Uważał za cud to, że Snape dotarł do tego domu. Rana zaczynała się pomiędzy łopatkami, a kończyła na wysokości bioder, obejmując całą szerokość pleców.

Jak na złość Remus wcale nie był w lepszym stanie. W chwili, gdy Severus uciekał z dzieckiem, jeden ze śmierciożerców rzucił w jego stronę [i]_Sectumsemprę_.[/i] Jej siła osłabła na tarczy Syriusza, ale i tak nie udało się powstrzymać jej do końca. Wilkołak mocno krwawił, na całe szczęście ze stosunkowo płytkich ran.

Zaklęcie leczące było skomplikowane i niestety bolesne. Nawet nieprzytomny organizm odczuwał ból, a bez eliksirów Black nie mógł ulżyć rannym. Jemu samemu także przydałaby się pomoc, ale teraz nie miał czasu, aby o tym myśleć.

Zaczął leczyć Severusa. Centymetr po centymetrze rana się zamykała i tylko dzięki magicznym więzom, które musiał zastosować, Snape pozostawał w bezruchu.

— Bez eliksirów nigdy ich nie wyleczę — warknął Syriusz sam do siebie.

Na jego słowa zareagował jednak malec. Wstał chwiejnie na pulchnych nóżkach i podreptał do jednej ze ścian salonu domu numer dwa.

— Fiolki — powiedział i wskazał niewielkie drzwi z godłem węża nad framugą.

— Wiem, mały. Nie znam hasła. Tylko Severus może otworzyć te drzwi.

Harry nie poczuł się tym zrażony. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zaczął w nie klepać otwartą dłonią.

— Otwórz się. Otwórz! — wołał cicho, a zaraz potem oczy Syriusza zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

Chłopiec zasyczał jak wąż, a godło poruszyło się nieznacznie. Trzask i głośne klapnięcie malucha na pupę oznaczało tylko jedno – drzwi się otworzyły.

Black na razie nie miał siły zastanawiać się nad niezwykle rzadką umiejętnością chrześniaka. Wszedł do jeszcze niedawno zabezpieczonego magazynku i po raz pierwszy w życiu podziękował za pedantyzm warzyciela. Wszystkie eliksiry stały równo poukładane na półkach, opatrzone etykietkami. Szybko zabrał najbardziej potrzebne, samemu wypijając w pośpiechu jeden na wzmocnienie. Czując się odrobinę lepiej, wlał też mikstury w obu mężczyzn, choć ze sporym trudem. Rany Lupina zaczęły zasklepiać się do końca i wilkołak przestał być tak przeraźliwie blady. U Severusa jednak nie było żadnych efektów, co zaniepokoiło Syriusza. Harry powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce i siedział, trzymając rannych opiekunów za ręce. Przestał też płakać.

Black przelewitował obu mężczyzn na kanapy, a chłopcu przysunął fotel, tak by mógł siedzieć koło Severusa. Sam opadł na drugi tuż przy Remusie. Mikstura wzmacniająca nie działała długo i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wyczerpany zasnął. Harry zapadł w sen kilka minut później, trzymając głowę na piersi opiekuna, a nogi na fotelu.

Severusa Snape'a nie obudził ból. Nawet nie ciężar na piersi. Ocknął się, bo tak przyziemny organ jak pęcherz domagał się opróżnienia. Bardzo delikatnie przesunął dziecko na fotel, marszcząc brwi, gdy zauważył brak koca. Podniósł się ostrożnie, czując zesztywniałe i dokuczające mu plecy. Na drugiej sofie zobaczył Remusa i śpiącego w dziwnej pozie Syriusza. Wstał z cichym syknięciem, zauważając od razu otwarte drzwi do magazynku. Starołacińskie hasło nie powinno być znane Blackowi ani Lupinowi.

Słysząc świszczący oddech od strony dwójki mężczyzn, podszedł do nich. Remus, trochę blady, nadal spał. Niepokojący odgłos dolatywał z fotela. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Black ma gorączkę. Zaczerwienione policzki, spękane wargi i ten ciężki oddech. Snape wyciągnął różdżkę i skontrolował całą trójkę. Harry był trochę potłuczony, Remus odsypiał utratę krwi, a Syriusz cierpiał na wyczerpanie magiczne. Severus przywołał do siebie odpowiednie eliksiry i podał je majaczącemu przez sen mężczyźnie. Następnie przelewitował go na sofę, z której dopiero co sam wstał. Wyczarował też koce oraz ogień w kominku. Następnie zabrał różdżkę Blackowi i odłożył ją na półkę, przyklejając prostym zaklęciem na hasło, tak by Remus też nie mógł jej ruszyć. Podobnie zrobił i z różdżką wilkołaka. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by wyczerpany magicznie kundel zdechł mu w jego prywatnym domu.

— Ares! Mars! — wywołał dwa skrzaty. — Przygotujcie pokoje dla gości i jeden dla dziecka oraz odpowiednie blokady na schodach.

Skrzaty skłoniły się i zniknęły wykonać rozkazy swego pana.

Severus wreszcie mógł zrobić to, po co wstał. Ruszył do łazienki.

Po skorzystaniu z toalety musiał też udać się do swojej sypialni, bo resztki ubrania, które miał na sobie, dosłownie z niego spadały. Przy użyciu lustrzanego zaklęcia obejrzał i tak niezbyt piękne plecy. Zaczerwienione, ale już zasklepione rany piekły przy każdym ruchu. Ostatecznie zdecydował się założyć spodnie i najzwyklejszy podkoszulek.

— Panie, panicz Harry się obudził.

— Już idę — przekazał skrzatowi i szybko ruszył z powrotem na parter, do salonu.

Harry już czekał na niego. Uśmiechnął się szeroko z ulgą, gdy tylko go zobaczył. Wyciągnął w górę rączki, domagając się podniesienia.

— Chodź, Harry. Musisz coś zjeść.

Podniósł go, choć plecy odezwały się zdwojonym bólem. Chłopiec wtulił się w niego mocno, obejmując za szyję. Załkał króciutko, pociągając nosem.

— Już wszystko dobrze, Harry. Jesteś bezpieczny — szepnął uspokajająco Severus.

Wszedł do kuchni i posadził chłopca na krześle.

— Mars. — Gdy skrzat pojawił się przed nim, dziecko pisnęło wystraszone. — Harry, to jest Mars.

— Ciekolada! — Zaklaskał uradowany malec.

— Nie, Harry — zaprzeczył Severus, zapamiętując jednocześnie, aby wyperswadować dwójce pozostałych opiekunów mugolskie słodycze w posiłkach dla dziecka. — To nie batonik. To skrzat. Nie bój się go, nic ci nie zrobi.

— A drugi ciat?

Mężczyzna spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopca. Był tu z nim tylko raz, pół roku temu, a ten zapamiętał, że były dwa skrzaty. Nie powinien. Dzieci nie pamiętają w tym wieku aż tak długo. Czyżby otwarty magazynek miał coś wspólnego z niezwykłą pamięcią dziecka?

Przy ostatniej wizycie sprawdzał jego stan, a Harry czekał w salonie w przenośnym kojcu.

Zamówił u skrzata posiłek dla siebie i dziecka. Rozluźnił się przy swojej herbacie i uśmiechnął delikatnie na widok umazanego kaszką czekoladową malca. Jak na ten wiek chłopczyk całkiem nieźle radził sobie z łyżką. Kłopoty zaczynały się dopiero, gdy próbował nią trafić do buzi.

— Lumoś! — Zawartość łyżki pofrunęła eleganckim łukiem na środek dębowego stołu. — Noksi!

Severus nie reagował na inkantacje zaklęć rzucane łyżeczką w niebieskie znicze. Standardowa zabawa chłopca przy posiłkach. Poza tym, czego można się było spodziewać, skoro wychowuje go trzech czarodziei?

— Kjucjo!

Tym razem Severus zmroził chłopca wzrokiem. Ten drgnął i opuścił łyżeczkę na stół.

— Harry, tego zaklęcia nigdy nie wolno ci użyć, dobrze? Ono robi krzywdę. — Szeroko otwarte zielone oczy patrzyły na opiekuna z uwagą. — Aua, Harry. To zaklęcie robi duże aua — wytłumaczył w dziecięcy sposób.

— Jak wujciom?

— Tak. To zły czar.

— Jest be?

— Tak. Jak urośniesz, nauczę cię dużo dobrych zaklęć. — Pogłaskał go po głowie, zauważając, że są pełne pyłu. — Co powiesz na kąpiel, Harry?

— Piana! — Zaczął podskakiwać na krześle.

— Dobrze, będzie piana, ale najpierw zjedz.


	6. Chapter 6

Słodycz i PuchatośćCz.6

Severus z Harrym spokojnie kończyli posiłek, gdy reszta rodziców chrzestnych powoli budziła się ze snu. Pierwszy oczy otworzył Remus, nie bardzo wierząc w swoje szczęście. Żył. I nawet nie czuł się tak strasznie jak powinien. Usiadł ostrożnie. Na tym skończyło się wszystko co dobre. Ciało bolało nawet przy tym niewielkim ruchu, choć nie widział już bardzo wyraźnych znaków swoich wcześniejszych ran.

Zobaczył Syriusza leżącego na drugiej sofie. Podszedł do niego i ten w tej samej chwili się obudził.

— Moja głowa — jęknął, łapiąc się za wspomnianą część ciała.

— Gdzie jest Harry i Severus, Syriuszu? — zapytał Lupin, gdy nie zobaczył ich w komnacie.

Black natychmiast zerwał się z sofy, co przypłacił zwaleniem się jak kłoda na podłogę, gdy nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Lupin pomógł mu się podnieść, podpierając go.

— Byli tu. Obaj — odpowiedział po chwili animag, czekając aż pokój przestanie wirować.

Remus zaczął szukać swojej różdżki. Nie znalazłszy jej przy sobie ani obok sofy, rozejrzał się po salonie Snape Manor. Zauważył ją na kominku. Pierwsza próba podniesienia spełzła na niczym. Zdziwiony spróbował znów, bez efektu.

— Severus chyba próbuje coś nam powiedzieć — zauważył.

Syriusz także spróbował, ale i jemu się nie udało.

— Poszukajmy ich. Może poszli coś zjeść? — zaproponował wilkołak, pomagając lekko słaniającemu się przyjacielowi.

Spotkali pozostałą dwójkę w przedpokoju. Severus prowadził Harry'ego za rękę, nie chcąc ubrudzić się niepokojąco dużą ilością kaszki na ubraniu chłopca.

— Wszystko w porządku, Severusie? — Syriusz prawie wyrwał się z rąk Remusa, ale ten trzymał go mocno.

— Idź go gdzieś połóż, Lupin — zignorował całkowicie pytanie. — Jest wyczerpany magicznie.

— To dlatego przykleiłeś nasze różdżki do kominka? — spytał wilkołak.

— Nie mam siły, by zeskrobywać kundla z dywanu, jak zdechnie z wyczerpania. Idę wykąpać Harry'ego, przydałaby mi się pomoc. Nie mogę się schylać — rzucił chłodno, lewitując nad schodami dziecko, ku jego wielkiej radości. — Albo nie, poradzimy sobie. Zajmijcie się sobą.

— A co z tobą? Ta rana była straszna, pewnie nadal boli — spytał Black, wspinając się przy pomocy Remusa tuż za nim.

— Dam sobie radę sam — burknął oschle.

— Przyjdę do ciebie później, jak odkleisz moją różdżkę — zaproponował Lupin.

— Nie trzeba! Hasło to litość. — I zamknął dosyć głośno drzwi do łazienki.

— Przyjdę za godzinę! — krzyknął mu w odpowiedzi niezrażony wilkołak i pociągnął towarzysza w stronę sypialni.

Prawdę powiedziawszy Severus poruszał się z ogromnym trudem, ale nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu. Już prawie zapomniał, jak czuje się człowiek po potraktowaniu czarnomagicznym zaklęciem. Wyłącznie dzięki kilku prostym zaklęciom udało mu się zająć dzieckiem. Całe szczęście Harry, zmęczony przeżyciami, nie wymagał od niego niczego nadzwyczajnego, poza odrobiną uwagi. Po godzinie spał smacznie w łóżeczku przygotowanym przez dwóch skrzacich bogów wojny. Swój opiekuńczy obowiązek Severus zakończył na zaklęciach alarmujących.

Opadł ciężko na łóżko w swojej sypialni, opierając dudniącą od jakiegoś czasu głowę o słupek podtrzymujący baldachim.

— Aż tak źle?

Pytanie Remusa zaskoczyło go i poderwał się obronnie, sięgając po różdżkę. Ból w plecach wzrósł niebezpiecznie. Jęk sam wyrwał się z jego ust. Skulił się, łapiąc szybko powietrze. Lupin natychmiast do niego podszedł i przytrzymał, by nie uraził pleców kolejnymi, niepotrzebnymi ruchami.

— Przyniosłem maść przeciwbólową, chyba że wolisz eliksir? Choć jak sam dobrze wiesz, maść zadziałałaby dużo lepiej i skuteczniej. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię nią wysmarować — zaproponował uczynnie, stawiając oba specyfiki na stoliku nocnym.

— Wszystko mi jedno — mruknął tylko Severus, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Czuł mdłości.

Takie zachowanie było u Mistrza Eliksirów bardzo podejrzane. Remus przypatrzył się dokładniej mężczyźnie. Był jeszcze bledszy niż podczas spotkania na korytarzu godzinę temu. Teraz wydawał się wręcz przezroczysty. Ciężki oddech oraz pot na czole wydawały się niepokojące.

— Severusie, dobrze się czujesz? — zaniepokoił się nagle, gdy spojrzenie tego drugiego zrobiło się trochę zamglone.

Tylko szybka reakcja Remusa uchroniła Severusa od spotkania z dywanem. Mężczyzna ułożył go od razu na brzuchu i podwinął koszulkę, by wysmarować jeszcze niedawno poranione plecy. Wykorzystywał sytuację, dopóki mistrz eliksirów nie grymasi. Pomimo wyleczenia ran, mięśnie nadal pamiętały uszkodzenie i to one powodowały ból. Już miał nałożyć pierwszą warstwę maści, gdy zaniepokoiły go dziwne, małe bąble. Czyżby Severus dostał jakimś zaklęciem z opóźnionym efektem? Remus rzucił czar rozpoznający klątwę, ale wynik był negatywny. Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Czy maść jakoś wpłynie na tę wysypkę?

Zaryzykował. Ból mięśni był teraz najważniejszym objawem do zlikwidowania. Nie leczony mógł nawet spowodować częściowy paraliż. Wprawdzie tylko czasowy, ale za to bardzo nieznośny, a już z całą pewnością dla Snape'a, który kochał swoją samodzielność. Lupin starał się nałożyć maść najdelikatniej jak potrafił, by nie pękł żaden z bąbli. Miał nadzieję, że Severus rozpozna objawy, gdy się ocknie. I odblokuje kominek, by mogli się porozumieć z przyjaciółmi. Pewnie wszyscy są już mocno spanikowani.

Natarczywe dzwonienie rozbrzmiało w pokoju tak niespodziewanie, że aż się poderwał z łóżka, na którym klęczał, smarując mężczyznę.

Zaraz skojarzył alarm z pokojem Harry'ego. Płacz dotarł do niego, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi na korytarz. Wbiegł szybko do sypialni, dziękując Merlinowi za ekspresową regenerację sił charakterystyczną dla wilkołaków. Dopadł do łóżeczka chłopca i zamarł. Harry stał, trzymając się jedną rączką sztachet, a drugą drapał się po brzuszku przez śpioszki.

— Aua — zachlipał, a łzy spłynęły pomiędzy kilkoma bąbelkami, takimi samymi jak u Severusa.

— Co z Harrym? — zapytał Syriusz, opierając się ciężko o framugę.

— Nie wiem. Ma jakieś bąble, Severus także. Chyba dostali jakąś klątwą.

— Pokaż go — poprosił, podchodząc.

Lupin podniósł malca i podsunął bliżej przyjaciela. Syriusz przyglądał mu się chwilę, a potem zachichotał.

— To nie klątwa. Złapał ospę.

— Ospę? — zdziwił się Remus. — Czarodzieje rzadko chorują na mugolskie choroby.

— Rzadko oznacza, że jednak czasami się to zdarza. Jeśli Severus ma ospę, to może być niedobrze. To choroba dziecięca, dorośli źle ją przechodzą. Umieśćmy ich w jednym pokoju, będzie łatwiej o nich zadbać. Jak te skrzaty się nazywały...? — zastanawiał się Syriusz.

— Mals! — zawołał Harry, pociągając noskiem i wycierając coś zielonego spod niego w rękaw.

— Nie, Harry. To nie pora na czekoladę...

— Słucham, panie? — Pojawienie się skrzata przerwało Blackowi.

— Ciat jest! — krzyknął malec. — Mals jest!

Remus zachichotał i poprosił o przeniesienie łóżeczka do drugiej sypialni. Nie obyło się bez tłumaczeń, bo pan domu nie wyraził zgody na tego typu przemeblowania. Udało się jednak dojść do porozumienia.

— Teraz musisz być grzeczny, Harry. Severus jest chory, tak jak i ty. Obaj musicie odpoczywać — pouczał go Syriusz. — Za chwilę posmaruję bąbelki, dobrze? Wtedy przestaną boleć i swędzieć.

— Dobrze, Siri. — Chłopiec już przykładał głowę do poduszki i zapatrzył się w sylwetkę nieprzytomnego opiekuna.

— Potrzebne będą maści z magazynku Severusa — zauważył Lupin. — Dobrze, że Severus go otworzył, bo byłoby niewesoło.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, to Harry otworzył magazynek, kiedy ty i Severus byliście nieprzytomni.

— Znał hasło? Skąd?

— Poprosił albo rozkazał wężowi pilnującemu drzwi. Pamiętasz godło nad drzwiami?

— Czy ty...?

— Tak, Harry użył wężomowy.

Lupin usiadł w fotelu. Jego wzrok spoczął na malcu, który z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ich zaskakiwał. Syriusz głaskał go po rączce wystającej pomiędzy słupkami łóżeczka.

Co mieli zrobić, by go ochronić?


	7. Chapter 7

SIP 7

Nagroda dla Tyone, choć jej życzenie przyprawiło mnie o gęsią skórę.

Ostrzeżenie:

**Imiona OCC są zamierzone. A mówiłam, żeby nie drażnić MW.**

Severus nie kontaktował ze światem przez ponad trzy dni. Może to i lepiej, bo reakcja na swój własny stan i tak była bardzo dosadna, gdy zobaczył się na czwarty dzień. Na dodatek Lupin odebrał mu różdżkę, by nie rzucał na siebie _Glamoure_, bo spowalniał tym proces leczenia. I nie pomagały zapewnienia, że woli się leczyć i miesiąc niż paradować z kropkami, jak jakaś biedronka lub muchomor.

Harry również przeszedł to niezbyt przyjemnie.

Chorobę, nie ględzenie Severusa.

Gorączka przez pierwsze dwa dni nie dawała się zbić żadnym eliksirem. Jedynym, co mogła zrobić dwójka opiekunów, była zmiana mokrych okładów i noszenie grymaszącego dziecka na rękach, by powstrzymać je od ciągłego drapania.

Oczywiście nie szło tak łatwo. Nie pomagało tłumaczenie ani nawet przekupstwo. Wystarczyło na chwilę spuścić szkraba z oczu, a ten już brał się do dzieła, podciągając koszulkę i drapiąc brzuszek. Całe szczęście choróbsko w końcu się poddało i cała czwórka mogła nareszcie powiadomić wszystkich o swoim stanie. Nie obyło się bez narzekań i wymówek, ale były one raczej spokojne i podszyte ulgą, że nikomu nic się nie stało.

Gdyby pozostali dowiedzieli się na dodatek, co musiał oglądać jeszcze niecałkiem wyleczony Severus, pewnie wszystkich by zamurowało..

Niby zwykły poranek, gdy mężczyzna nie patrząc w lustro, korzystał z łazienki. Jednak po opuszczeniu komnaty, uprzednio sprawdziwszy czy dziecko nadal śpi, natknął się na całkiem gorący obrazek.

_Fuj! Wypluj to słowo!_

Severus aż przystanął zszokowany. Nie żeby nie wiedział, że pozostała dwójka mężczyzn ma się ku sobie. Trudno to było ukryć, gdy mieszkało się w jednym domu, ale...

Otwarte szeroko drzwi do sypialni Syriusza ujawniały namiętną scenę, choć sądząc po szybkości ruchów i natężeniu pchnięć Lupina, byli już na granicy.

Przymykając na chwilę oczy, pokiwał tylko głową i ruszył do kuchni po coś do jedzenia dla siebie i Harry'ego, który pewnie wkrótce się obudzi.

Pierwszym, co Severus zrobił po odzyskaniu magicznej wolności, było rzucenie na siebie _Glamoure_. Kolejny krok to zmienienie siebie i Harry'ego w troszkę innych siebie.

Następnie uciekł z chłopcem na długi spacer. Obu im potrzebny był odpoczynek od nadgorliwych pielęgniarzy. Całe szczęście niedaleko znajdował się przyjemny park z małym placem zabaw i sporą piaskownicą.

Mężczyzna posadził Harry'ego w jednym z rogów tak, by pleckami opierał się o krawędzie i się nie wywrócił. Sam usiadł obok na ławce.

Natychmiast został otaksowany przez stado babć, pilnujących swoich podopiecznych. Chyba nie przyniosło to pozytywnego wyniku. Severus wyglądał w nowej postaci...hmm... krótko powiedziawszy — zabójczo. Oczywiście w zależności od tego, kto patrzył.

Młoda generacja nazwałaby go „towarem roku".

Starsza — „wybrykiem natury".

Krótko ścięty, z elegancko przyciętą bródką a`la Aramis, ubrany w dopasowaną, niedopiętą czarną koszulę w plamy typu moro i obcisłe (bardzo obcisłe) czarne dżinsy, niewątpliwie zwracał uwagę.

— Że też niektórzy nie wstydzą się pokazywać wśród normalnych ludzi rozebranym prawie do naga. — Komentarze wcale nie były mówione przyciszonym głosem. Każde słowo wyraźnie docierało do mężczyzny.

— Ależ pani Lancaster! To jeszcze nic, a co z dzieckiem? Jak można oszpecić takie maleństwo?

— Właśnie, droga pani. Przecież to taki słodki chłopczyk.

Harry, jako blondynek, miał główkę pełną pasemek o zielonym odcieniu. Ponieważ nadal miał zielone oczy, uwydatniało to tylko ich barwę. Najciekawiej jednak wyglądał jego kolczyk w uchu — czaszka z krzyżykiem. Poza tym ubrany był całkiem normalnie, w zieloną koszulkę, czarną kamizelkę i tego samego koloru spodenki.

— Sevy, patrz, ziamek! — zawołał chłopiec, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

Severus pochwalił go skinieniem głowy, zakładając nogę na nogę, uwydatniając tym jeszcze bardziej zgrabne pośladki.

— Jak tak można, żeby dziecko mówiło do rodzica po imieniu?

— Jak tak można, żeby stare kwoki plotkowały zamiast zająć się swoimi pisklętami, które akurat chcą opuścić park?

Ciche zdanie, prawie na granicy szeptu, w pierwszej chwili nie zostało zrozumiane, ale sekundę później kobiety poderwały się do lotu w stronę bramki, gdzie mała banda szkrabów cztero- i pięcioletnich przeciskała się jednocześnie przez wąską bramkę.

Po kwadransie użalania, potępień, kar i płaczu zasapane kobiety zajęły na powrót swoje miejsca.

— Kto to widział, by w tych czasach dzieci nie słuchały starszych — mruknął Severus, marszcząc brwi i patrząc w stronę chłopca, który próbował wstać.

Uniósł tylko palec wskazujący i Harry z marsową miną usiadł z powrotem i zajął się poprawianiem zamku, czyli góry piasku z patykiem na szczycie.

— Kto to widział, by karać dzieci, skoro powinno wystarczyć srogie spojrzenie, by zrozumiały, że robią źle.

Babcie zatkało, albo zapowietrzyły się, do wyboru. Sapały jak miechy kowalskie, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziały co.

— Sevy, jeść — powiedział cicho chłopiec, wyciągając rączki. — Chodźmy śtąd.

Severus wstał i wziął dziecko na ręce. Harry wtulił się w jego ramię, ziewając.

— Zapomniał wół jak cielęciem był, drogie panie? — zapytał na koniec.

Starszyzna poczerwieniała, oburzona.

— Chcę do reszty tatusiów, Sevy! — zawołał sennie chłopiec.

Ostatnie zdanie wręcz wmurowało kobiety w ziemię. Jedna była chyba na granicy zawału, bo zbladła jak ściana.

— Gejowskie dziecko — sapnęła nagle któraś z oburzeniem.

Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Jego twarz, gdy się odwrócił, przybrała najgorszy z możliwych wyrazów. Podszedł do kobiet i warknął na nie lodowato.

— Nawet gdyby było żyrafie, to wam nic do tego, stare pruk...

— Cześć, mamo! Coś się stało? — Miły głos zza pleców przerwał ostry wywód Snape'a.

Wyprostował się i odwrócił. Za nim stała trójka młodych kobiet, które na jego widok uśmiechnęły się zalotnie i niby mimochodem zaczęły poprawiać fryzury i garderobę.

— Ten mężczyzna nas obraża, kochanie. — Kobieta nazwana „mamą" zwróciła się oburzona do jednej z nowoprzybyłych.

— Nie sądzę, by tak miły pan miał coś złego na myśli. Przypuszczam, że to nieporozumienie. — Łagodziła sytuację ruda piękność, uśmiechając się do Severusa.

Harry zmierzył ją wzrokiem, marszcząc nosek.

— Cudowny malec. — Poczochrała go po włosach, ale Harry tylko wtulił się mocniej w ramię opiekuna, a ten przytulił go ochronnym gestem.

— Nie chcę nowej mamy. Chcę do tatusiów — zakwilił maluch.

— Widzisz, Tar? To dziecko gejów!

— Ależ, mamo. Dokształć się trochę. Bez kobiety ten szkrab by nie powstał. To, że wychowują go mężczyźni, nie jest niczym niezwykłym. A co byś powiedziała, gdybyś usłyszała, że ktoś o naszej Euphi mówi, że to dziecko lesbijek? Przecież wychowują ją cztery samotne kobiety. Nie wydawaj pochopnych wniosków, nie znając faktów.

Severus spojrzał na kobietę dosyć przychylnym wzrokiem, przynajmniej jak na niego.

— Mam nadzieję, że pani córka odziedziczy intelekt po pani, a nie po starszyźnie indiańskiej.

— O, wypraszam sobie! — oburzyła się starsza kobieta.

— A wypraszaj! Nie z takimi jędzami mam na co dzień do czynienia — burknął i zaczął odchodzić.

Towarzyszyły mu ciche jęki zawodu i westchnienia. Ktoś nawet zaczął gromić starsze kobiety, że wystraszyły „takie ciacho".

Severus zdecydował, że następnym razem choćby się paliło, to pozostanie przy swoim zwykłym wyglądzie.

Jednak bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie. Kobiety, jak za pomocą różdżki, wiedziały kiedy się pojawi i zajmowały z pociechami każdy wolny skrawek placu zabaw, gdy tylko pokazywał się z Harrym w okolicy. Nie robiło im też różnicy, gdy przychodzili także Syriusz i Lupin. Nieważne, który opiekun był obecny, i tak maślane oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch.

Severus w ciągu kilku dni nakazał zrobienie placu zabaw w ogrodzie.


	8. Chapter 8

SIP 8.

Nagroda dla Euphorii i proszę tym razem na nią, bo ja nie planowałam tak drastycznego rozdziału.

— Do ku**wy nędzy! Mam dosyć! — Syriusz rzucił młotek na ziemię i wsadził palec wskazujący drugiej ręki do ust.

— Do niędzy! — powtórzył natychmiast Harry, zablokowany w kojcu, by nie przeszkadzał dorosłym podczas pracy.

— Hamuj się — zrugał Blacka Severus, który właśnie wychodził z domu z posiłkiem dla dziecka.

— Mam to gdzieś! Sami sobie składajcie te deski! Wszystkie palce mam poobijane — złościł się Syriusz.

Lupin zachichotał w drugiej części ogrodu, malując huśtawkę.

— Przestań rżeć, Remus! — wybuchnął na niego, gdy na Severusa nie podziałało jego wzburzenie.

Harry wyciągnął rączki w stronę zbliżającego się mrocznego mężczyzny.

— Do niędzy! — zawołał znów. — Jeść!

— Widzisz, co narobiłeś? Ile razy mam powtarzać, żeby nie kląć przy Harrym?

— Ćlaban, wujcio! — Nóżki chłopca zamachały raźno, gdy został posadzony na kolanie Severusa.

Harry rzadko grymasił. Nie wiadomo, czy było to spowodowane srogim charakterem Severusa, czy tym, że lubił prawie wszystko.

— Przestań mnie traktować, jakbym był jednym z twoich uczniów! — oburzył się Black.

— To przestań się tak zachowywać. Dorośnij wreszcie. — Severus, w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza, nie podnosił głosu.

— Nie kłóćcie się — starał się uspokoić ich Remus, zamykając puszkę z farbą.

— Mam was dość! Nie mam zamiaru już przybijać desek jak zwykły mugol.

— A to niby dlaczego? Czyżby coś tak przyziemnego jak praca fizyczna było hańbiące dla hrabiego Blacka? — zapytał sarkastycznie Severus, nie przerywając karmienia przysłuchującego się im z uwagą chłopca. — To za dużo dla tych wypielęgnowanych rączek, zająć się pracą?

— Snape?

— Black!

— Łeee!

Harry'emu widać nie spodobały się podniesione głosy kłócącej się dwójki i oznajmił to w jedyny znany dziecku sposób — głośnym płaczem.

— Teraz masz — warknął Lupin, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu się denerwując. — Severus ma rację. Dorośnij. Wystarczyło poprosić. Zamieniłbym się z tobą.

Podniósł dziecko na ręce i zaczął mu coś opowiadać. Snape odstawił talerz z posiłkiem i minął naburmuszonego Syriusza, po czym wziął młotek i zaczął kontynuować rozpoczętą przez Blacka pracę. Harry uspokoił się na rękach Remusa i wyciągnął rączki w stronę pozostawionego jedzenia, w efekcie czego Lupin usiadł z nim na kolanach i zaczął go karmić. W pewnej chwili chłopiec zamarł, wręcz zesztywniał.

— Severusie! — zawołał cicho Remus, tak by nie wystraszyć dziecka.

Mężczyzna od razu rozpoznał symptomy. Syriusz, który przez cały ten czas opierał się o drzewo, podszedł bliżej.

— Czy on znowu ma wizję?

— Na to wygląda — odparł mistrz eliksirów.

Czekali, aż wizja się skończy. Po pewnym czasie Harry drgnął i powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę trzymającego go Lupina. Zapiszczał wystraszony i znikł tylko po to, by sekundę później wyskoczyć spod stołu jako kociak. Umknął do domu tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyli zareagować.

— Co to było? — spytał Lupin zdziwiony.

Severus jak zwykle miał swoje podejrzenia. Skoro dzieciak wystraszył się Remusa, to wizja musiała być związana właśnie z nim.

— Pójdę go poszukać. Skończcie tutaj. A jak was przyłapię znów w komórce, to sobie inaczej porozmawiamy.

Podczas przeszukiwania domu odkrył w salonie otwarte drzwi do magazynku. Zmiana hasła oczywiście nie przeszkodziła malcowi. Severus wyrzucał sobie teraz, że od razu nie zlikwidował wężowego godła znad drzwi.

Chłopczyk siedział skulony pod stołem stojącym pod jedną ze ścian.

— Harry, wyjdź stamtąd — poprosił spokojnie, ale stanowczo dorosły.

Chłopiec zaprzeczył, bardzo intensywnie kręcąc głową.

— Dlaczego?

— Nieee!

Krzyk dziecka w tak małym pomieszczeniu był bardzo donośny.

— Dobrze, rozumiem. Nie chcesz powiedzieć. Czy jednak wyjdziesz spod stołu?

— Wujcio zły!

— Remus nic ci nie zrobi. Przecież go znasz.

— Nieprawda. Zrobi duże aua! I będzie boleć! Długo!

Teraz Snape był już całkowicie pewien, że Harry widział Lupina. Coś się pewnie stanie w ciągu najbliższych dni, a skoro na horyzoncie ma się pojawić pełnia, to on idzie o zakład, że ma to coś wspólnego z przerażeniem malca.

— Wyjdź, Harry. Obiecuję, że nic ci się nie stanie.

Przykucnął i wyciągnął ręce do chłopca. Ten rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i nie widząc żadnej drogi ucieczki, wyszedł powoli. W kilku szybko przebiegniętych krokach wpadł w ramiona mężczyzny, wtulając się w jego szatę.

Snape pogłaskał chłopca po niesfornych włosach.

— Boję się — szepnął malec.

— Wiem — westchnął Severus.

Od tego dnia Harry nie pozwalał oddalać się Severusowi na więcej niż kilka kroków. Gdy Lupin pojawiał się w pobliżu, chował się za nogami Snape'a i żadne namowy nie potrafiły go stamtąd wyciągnąć. Chodził z Severusem wszędzie. Gdy ten był zajęty w laboratorium, siedział w kąciku sali i przytulał się do swojego pluszowego wilczka. Nawet nie trzeba było go upominać, by był grzeczny. W jego wieku takie zachowanie było bardzo niepokojące. Normalnie Harry nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie dwóch minut i zawsze coś wymyślał, by się nie nudzić.

Tym razem najzwyczajniej w świecie siedział i tylko coś mruczał do maskotki, jakby tłumaczył jej zawiłości warzenia eliksirów.

— Lepiej będzie, jak na czas pełni schronię się gdzieś indziej — zaproponował kilka dni przed pełnią wilkołak. — Harry trochę się uspokoi i może w ten sposób wizja nie dojdzie do skutku.

— Nadal nie chce powiedzieć, co widzi. Dziś po południu miał kolejną wizję — zauważył Severus, nalewając sobie i chłopcu herbaty.

Akurat siedzieli w salonie. Syriusz bawił się z Harrym w chińczyka, pozwalając pionkom poruszać się po planszy dzięki magii. Chłopiec rzucał kostkami i domagał się pomocy przy liczeniu, by móc podawać liczbę swojemu pionkowi.

Oczywiście cały czas obserwował Remusa, czy ten nie podchodzi za blisko. Odległość pomiędzy nimi była na razie odpowiednia, więc nie przerywał gry.

— To nie jest zły pomysł, Severusie. Nie musisz tak dobitnie okazywać swojego niezadowolenia.

Snape w odpowiedzi prychnął. Ciągłe przebywanie ze sobą nauczyło ich odczytywanie nastrojów prawie w każdej sytuacji.

— Co wiesz o wizjach, Lupin? Z tego, co sam się dowiedziałem, nic nie może ich zmienić. Zawsze się spełniają. Żadna próba ingerencji w ich przebieg nie powoduje zmiany na lepsze, lecz często wręcz przeciwnie — pogorszenie. Twoja ucieczka niczego nie zmieni. Lepiej, żebyś tutaj został, a ja coś...

— Nie! Już zdecydowałem! — odparł ostro Remus. — Dumbledore przygotował mi odpowiednie miejsce.

Z brzdękiem postawił swoją filiżankę na spodku i wyszedł z salonu. Wrócił kilka minut później z torbą i po wrzuceniu proszku do kominka, przeszedł przez zielony płomień.

— Idiota — mruknął Snape. — To niczego nie zmieni. Jeśli nie teraz, to innym razem. To nie musi być akurat ta pełnia.

Spojrzał na chłopca, który patrzył na blednące płomienie w kominku. Jego palce mocno ściskały kości do gry.

W wieczór pełni Harry nie chciał spać w swoim pokoju. Nawet namowy Syriusza niczego nie zmieniły. Dochodziła dziewiąta, a chłopiec nie opuszczał salonu. Severus odłożył czytaną książkę, gdy Black chciał już na siłę zabrać dziecko na górę.

— Możesz spać ze mną — rzekł spokojnie i usta Harry'ego natychmiast wygięły się w uśmiechu.

Przydreptał do Severusa i złapał go za dłoń. Syriusz wstał z podłogi i otrzepał spodnie.

— W takim razie ja pójdę zobaczyć, co u Remusa.

— Idź. Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie w zupełności — prawie burknął Snape, biorąc malca na ręce.

Skierował się w stronę schodów i nie zwrócił uwagi na wymruczaną pod nosem odpowiedź Syriusza, który już znikał w płomieniach sieci Fiuu.

Snape posadził Harry'ego na swoim łóżku zaraz po wejściu do sypialni. Ten już był przebrany do pidżamki po kąpieli i miał tylko iść spać, ale zamiast tego, ciągle spoglądał w stronę okna.

Księżyc w całej swej okazałości lśnił od kilku minut na nocnym niebie.

Severus przebrał się w wersję nocną swojej szaty, czyli czarny podkoszulek i bokserki. Odchylił narzutę i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Ponaglił dziecko, klepiąc kilka razy drugą poduszkę.

— Czas spać — dodał.

Harry przeraczkował na górę łóżka i położył się obok Severusa. Nie trwało długo i obaj zasnęli.

Severusa obudził hałas. Natychmiast złapał za różdżkę i sprawdził bariery ochronne. Gdy został powiadomiony o wejściu jednego z mieszkańców, uspokoił się.

— Black, ty niedorajdo.

W tej samej chwili drzwi wyleciały z futryny. Chłopiec obok podskoczył, obudzony tak nagle.

A w drzwiach stało monstrum.

Wielki, skołtuniony potwór z żądzą w żółtawo-złotych oczach. Snape nie czekał. Czerwony promień zaklęcia już leciał w stronę stwora. Reakcja była błyskawiczna. Skulenie się i zaraz potem skok w stronę łóżka spowodował, że czar uderzył w przeciwległą ścianę na korytarzu, a mistrz eliksirów spadł, przygwożdżony przez wilkołaka. Przyszpilony przez potężną siłę stwora Severus obserwował, jak wzrok tamtego kieruje się w stronę przerażonego dziecka. Próby zepchnięcia z siebie wilkołaka nic na początku nie dały poza mocniejszym przyciśnięciem do podłogi. Dopiero czar, rzucony spod przytrzymującego go ciała, uwolnił ofiarę. To jednak rozsierdziło potwora. Zanim Snape zdążył zareagować, został złapany za gardło i podniesiony w powietrze. Głośny warkot rozszedł się po pokoju. Obślinione kły zbliżyły się do twarzy Severusa.

Harry zaczął krzyczeć.

Pierwsza fala magii odrzuciła wilkołaka od Severusa, a jego samego powaliła na kolana. Kolejna uderzyła ciałem likantropa w ścianę naprzeciw łóżka. Następna pozbawiła go przytomności.

Krzyk dziecka urwał się nagle. Severus poderwał się na nogi i unieruchomił Lupina w jego zwierzęcej formie kilkoma odpowiednimi zaklęciami. Potem podszedł do łóżka.

Chłopiec był wyraźnie w szoku. Patrzył na związanego szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiwając się jednocześnie w przód i w tył. Mężczyzna wziął go na ręce i przytulił drżące ciałko. Nic nie mówił. Przypuszczał, że i tak nic z tego nie dotarłoby do oszołomionego chłopca. Wyszedł z nim z sypialni i udał się do kuchni. Ciepłe mleko powinno uspokoić dziecko. Gorąca herbata jemu także się przyda. Potem dowie się, co się stało, że wściekły wilkołak, zamiast standardowo spać gdzieś na swojej wycieraczce po zażyciu wywaru tojadowego, wałęsa się po Anglii. Bo faktu, że go nie wypił, Severus nie musiał potwierdzać. To było jasne jak pełnia.


	9. Chapter 9

Słodycz i Puchatość

Cz. 9.1

== Cztery lata później==

Zmęczony Severus usiadł w fotelu i obserwował poczynania siedmiolatka. Chłopiec stał u podnóża sporej choinki i lewitował dziecięcą różdżką ozdoby na jej szczyt. Jak na dziecko w tym wieku zakres opanowanych prostych zaklęć był spory. Mógł to sam stwierdzić, przecież miał kontakt ze starszymi dziećmi w szkole, które w wieku lat jedenastu nie potrafiły zwykłej _Leviosa_.

— Czy tak jest dobrze, ojcze? — usłyszał pytanie.

Spojrzał na dzieło chłopca.

— Za dużo czerwieni i gwiazda jest trochę krzywo — odparł spokojnie i tak wiedząc, że zaraz zostanie skrytykowany.

— Są święta, musi być dużo czerwieni. Wujkowie przyniosą jutro gwiazdy i chcę by pasowały. Muszę cię przyzwyczaić.

Mars na czole Snape'a chyba aż nazbyt jasno powiedział chłopcu co myśli o tych odwiedzinach.

— Obiecali, że nie będą długo i zażyją eliksiry.

— Pamiętasz, że jutro idziemy do Weasleyów? — zmienił temat.

— Tak, ojcze. Skrzaty pomogły mi z prezentami

Chłopiec mówił wolno i wyraźnie artykułując dokładnie każde słowo. Wiedział, że opiekun nie lubi seplenienia i niezrozumiałej mowy. Przyzwyczaił się do ostrego traktowania. Nigdy nie był karany bez powodu i rozumiał, że w ten sposób ojciec go kocha.

— Harry?

— Tak? — Odwrócił się, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie, nic.

Wznowił pracę, zawieszając bombki na niższych gałęziach.

— Jesteś ostatnio bardzo cichy — zauważył Severus.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Wczoraj twierdziłeś coś innego, ojcze. Coś o głupich wybrykach i nieodpo... nieodpowiedzialności — zająknął się, rumieniąc.

Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, taksując go wzrokiem.

— To co zrobiłeś było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. Dobrze wiesz kim jesteś, a tak zaryzykowałeś.

— Ojcze! — jęknął chłopiec załamany. — Prosiłem! Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie jestem żadnym Wybranym.

— Wybrańcem, Harry — poprawił go.

— Wszystko jedno. — Machnął ręką. — Nie prosiłem się o to. Chcę jedynie iść do Hogwartu, mieć przyjaciół i tyle.

— A nauka? — zapytał dociekliwie Severus.

— Merlinie! Ojcze! Przecież pojadę do szkoły, raczej nie uda mi się omijać zajęć.

Dzwonek u drzwi przerwał tę rozmowę. Severus zerknął na syna swojej przyjaciółki, ale ten wzruszył ramionami, nie spodziewając się nikogo.

— Zostań tutaj — polecił mu, wyjmując różdżkę.

Wyszedł do holu i po chwili można było usłyszeć jak wita się z kim.

— Harry, chodź tutaj! — Chłopiec wykonał polecenie i wyszedł powoli z salonu.

W korytarzu ujrzał dyrektora Hogwartu w towarzystwie jakiejś starszej kobiety.

— Dobry wieczór — przywitał się cicho.

— Ależ wyrosłeś, chłopcze! — zawołał wesoło starszy czarodziej, próbując zmierzwić mu włosy.

Chłopiec jednak cofnął się poza jego zasięg, marszcząc brwi i zerkając w stronę Severusa.

— Harry, poproś skrzaty o przygotowanie poczęstunku. Zaprowadzę gości do salonu.

— Tak, ojcze.

Szybko przeszedł do kuchni i wezwał skrzata, by ten wykonał polecenie. Mógłby zrobić to sam, ale miał wyraźny zakaz. Opiekun twierdził, że ciągle jest dzieckiem i wystarczy, że potrafi się obsłużyć, ale nie musi tego robić. Harry i tak przypuszczał, że chodziło tu bardziej o jego bezpieczeństwo, a nie że to nie wypada, gdy w domu są dwa skrzaty.

— Minerwo. Albusie. Co was do nas sprowadza? — Severus wskazał gościom fotele.

— Wiem, że jesteśmy nie w porę. Dzień przed świętami to nie najlepszy czas na takie rozmowy.

— Mógłby pan przejść do sedna, dyrektorze — poprosił chłodno mistrz eliksirów, wskazując skrzatowi, za którym podążał Harry, o położenie tacy przed gośćmi.

— Chodź do nas, chłopcze. To także dotyczy ciebie. — Albus poklepał miejsce koło siebie.

Severus natychmiast się spiął. Harry podszedł do niego i stanął przy fotelu. To zachowanie zostało dostrzeżone, ale nie skomentowane. Przynajmniej na razie.

— Harry, czy ostatnio miałeś jakieś przeczucia? — zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, sięgając po herbatę, ale ciągle patrząc na chłopca.

Krótkie, trwające dosłownie ułamek sekundy, zmarszczenie brwi przez chłopca było jedyną oznaką na to pytanie.

— Dlaczego pan pyta? — odezwał się Severus, obejmując syna w pasie i przyciągając, tak by usiadł na oparciu fotela.

— Nie jesteś zbyt zaborczy względem chłopca, Severusie? — rzuciła nagle McGonagall, widząc jego zachowanie. — Remus i Syriusz...

— Sami są sobie winni. Gdyby wtedy się nie zapomnieli, nadal mogliby przebywać z Harrym.

— Likantropia... — Już chciała coś dodać, ale jej przerwał.

— Jest zaraźliwa, gdybyś zapomniała. Mamy i bez tego wystarczająco dużo na głowie.

Albus położył dłoń na ramieniu towarzyszki, by ja uspokoić.

— Właśnie po części w tej sprawie przyszliśmy do was. Ostatnio wydajesz się być mocno przemęczony. Chcielibyśmy zaproponować ci pomoc...

— Nie potrzebuję żadnej pomocy!

— Ojcze! — krzyknął Harry, spoglądając na niego z krytyką.

— Cisza! — skarcił go.

— Nie! — sprzeciwił się. — Myślisz, że nie widzę. Jesteś wyczerpany. Ktoś musi ci pomóc. Nie dasz rady sam.

— Harry! — zbeształ go natychmiast Severus i chłopiec umilkł, ale z buntem na twarzy.

— Chłopcze? — zwrócił się do niego Dumbledore. — Powiedz, co się dzieje, a postaramy się pomóc.

— Harry! — Tym jednym słowem Snape próbował go powstrzymać.

— Nie, ojcze — rzucił i odwrócił się do dyrektora. Mam zrywy magii i ojciec stara się je powstrzymywał własną barierą. To właśnie ona go tak wyczerpuje.


	10. Chapter 10

**Słodycz i Puchatość **

**NB**

**Cz. 9.2**

Harry uklęknął przy nogach Severusa i złapał go za dłoń.

— Ojcze, proszę. Pozwól komuś pomóc. Chcę by było jak dawniej.

— Harry...

Severus patrzył w oczy smutnego chłopca, który z każdym dniem przypominał swoją matkę.

— Severusie, chłopiec ma rację — odezwał się Dumbledore. — Potrzebujecie pomocy. Dobra blokada powinna się sprawdzić przy dziecięcej magii.

— Mam już trzy — odezwał się spokojnie chłopiec.

Harry spojrzał na Albusa i puścił dłoń Severusa. Podwinął rękaw na prawej ręce, ukazując srebrne bransolety. Zwykłe, proste obręcze.

— Trzy? — sapnęła Minerwa. — I ciągle magia...?

— Tak, proszę pani. — Chłopiec znów odwrócił się do swego ojca chrzestnego. — Mogę pokazać?

Mistrz eliksirów wyraził zgodę i Harry wstał. Dyrektor oraz McGonagall także to zrobili. Gdy dziecko skierowało się do wyjścia z salonu, ruszyli za nim. Tylko Severus pozostał bez ruchu.

Siedmiolatek poprowadził ich na drugie piętro i wskazał drzwi na końcu korytarza.

— Proszę zobaczyć.

Dorośli minęli go i przeszli przez korytarz. Drzwi nie były zamknięte na żaden zamek, one nawet niewiele przypominały normalne drzwi. Albus lekko pchnął, stopione niczym masło, drewniane skrzydło. Ich oczom ukazał się pokój dziecięcy, a dokładnie to, co z niego zostało. Ściany zastygły w podobnym stadium co drzwi, niczym lawa. Wiele przedmiotów zostało wbite ogromną siłą właśnie w te ściany. Inne pozmieniały częściowo swoje kształty. Półpoduszki, półmeble lub zabawki. Wszystko to ciągle unosiło się w powietrzu.

— Kiedy to się stało? — zapytał Albus, gdy Harry podszedł.

— Dwa dni temu. Miałem ten pokój dopiero trzy miesiące.

— A wcześniejszy? — dopytywała się McGonagall.

Harry cofnął się korytarzem i wskazał kolejne drzwi.

— Lepiej nie wchodzić — ostrzegł. — Wtedy nie miałem blokad.

Albus i tym razem pchnął drzwi, choć te były całkiem normalne. Minerwa zbladła na widoku w jakim stanie znajdował się pokój. Jakby ktoś wpuścił huragan i powódź jednocześnie do środka i zamknął drzwi. Nic nie było w całości. Jedynie połamane resztki czegoś co mogło być meblami lub rzeczami Harry'ego porozrzucane było wszędzie.

— Dlaczego nie można wejść?

— Proszę wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć — powiedział spokojnie chłopiec, odsuwając się do tyłu.

McGonagall wyprostowała dłoń i zrobiła krok do przodu. Wyładowanie natychmiast przebiegło przez nią i syknęła z bólu.

— A to kiedy się stało?

— Trzy miesiące temu.

— I ciągle jest tu magia?

— Jak widać.

— A Severus próbuje nad tym panować?

Chłopiec odwrócił się do dyrektora z błagającym spojrzeniem.

— Proszę nam pomóc. Te wybuchy zranią kiedyś ojca. Nie chcę tego, ale nie potrafię nad tym zapanować. Czy może mnie pan tego nauczyć?

Chwilę panowała cisza pomiędzy tą trójką. Kobieta, na pytające spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, kiwnęła głową na zgodę i zeszła na parter.

— Harry, tak. Jestem w stanie ci pomóc, ale nie tutaj. Musimy przenieść się do Hogwartu. Tam mamy odpowiednie bariery dla takich jak ty.

— Ale tam mieszka Syriusz i Remus. Ojcu to się nie spodoba.

— Myślę, że dla twojego dobra zmieni zdanie.

— Nie zna pan ojca tak dobrze jak ja — mruknął cierpko chłopiec, schodząc na parter.

Głośna rozmowę słychać było już przy schodach, a po otwarciu drzwi do salonu stała się wyraźniejsza.

— Nie zgadzam się, by Harry przebywał w tym samym budynku, co te dwa kundle!

Severus stał naprzeciw kobiety ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi. Wzrostem górował nad nią kilka centymetrów, ale i tak nie wystraszył jej tym ani trochę.

— Pomyśl o chłopcu, Severusie. W Hogwarcie jest wykwalifikowana pielęgniarka i kilkunastu pracowników szkoły, którzy będą w stanie zatrzymać te wybuchy magii bez szkody dla żadnej ze stron.

— Powiedziałem już! NIE!

— Ile jeszcze takich ataków powstrzymasz, zanim chłopiec przypadkiem zrani siebie albo ciebie? — Albus minął Harry'ego i stanął obok mistrza eliksirów. — Jak on wtedy się poczuje, jeśli zrobi ci krzywdę?

— Naprawdę mogę skrzywdzić ojca? — Głos Harry'ego był dziwnie cichy, ale jednocześnie słychać było w nim zdenerwowanie. — Czy mogę być dla niego niebezpieczny?

Chłopiec otulił się ramionami i cofnął o krok.

— Spokojnie, chłopcze. — Zatrzymał go w miejscu Albus. — To jeden z najgorszych scenariuszy. Jeśli pójdziemy do Hogwartu, nic takiego się nie zdarzy.

— Tam nie jest bezpiecznie — wtrącił się Snape.

— Remus i Syriusz nie są niebezpieczni — szepnął znów chłopiec. — Ty ich zwyczajnie nie lubisz, bo są lika... wilkołakami.

Severus odepchnął Dumbledore'a i zbliżył się szybkim krokiem do stojącego w drzwiach dziecka.

— Lupin próbował cię zabić!

— Nie panował nad tym. — Harry zadrżał na krzyk.

— Tak, oczywiście! I tak przypadkiem z Hogwartu trafił podczas pełni do ciebie? Mijając po drodze setki innych ofiar, bo likantropii nie mogą się aportować podczas pełni? Ocknij się! To nie było przypadkowe! — Zaznaczył groźnie uprzejmym tonem, w którym słychać było skrywany gniew.

— Severusie, nie krzycz na niego. — McGonagall próbowała go uspokoić, odwracając uwagę.

— Nie wtrącaj się! To sprawa między mną a Harrym.

Zrzucił jej dłoń ze swego ramienia i znów odwrócił w stronę Pottera.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a nogi same cofnęły. Chłopiec patrzył na niego ostro. Jego ciało drżało lekko, ale nie można było tego stwierdzić stuprocentowo, bo powietrze dookoła także falowało.

— Harry? — Albus stanął koło Severusa z różdżką w dłoni.

Do chłopca chyba nie docierały jego słowa.

Pierwsza fala rozbiła wszystkie okna i uniosła w powietrze drobne przedmioty w całym pokoju.

— Wszystko przez was — warknął Severus, wybudzając się z odrętwienia.

Odetchnął głęboko i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Coś wyraźnie utrudniało mu zbliżenie się.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytał Minerwa.

— Wybudzić go — wycharczał, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu wielki wysiłek.

Kolejny podmuch udaremnił mu zadanie. Siła rzuciła nim na drugi koniec salonu, gdzie osunął się po ścianie, zostawiając na niej krwawą smugę.

— Albusie, zrób coś! — ponaglała McGonagall.

— Nie mogę. Zablokował moją różdżkę.

Dyrektor faktycznie zmagał się z nią, jakby utknęła w miejscu.

Następna fala pewnie i ich rzuciłaby o ścianę. Wykrzyknięte _Protego Maksimum_ i uniesienie przed siebie dłoni przez dyrektora uchroniło go, i stojącą trochę za nim kobietę, przed zranieniem.

Kilka sekund po trzecim zrywie magii chłopiec upadł nieprzytomny na podłogę. Korytarz i część salonu były nadtopione, a tam gdzie przeszły fale widoczne były ślady, jakby wściekła bestia ostrzyła sobie w tym miejscu pazury przed atakiem.

— Zabierzmy ich do Hogwartu. Gdy Poppy będzie się nimi zajmować, porozmawiam z magomedykami ze świętego Munga, czy mają jeszcze te złote ograniczniki.

— Ale to go całkowicie odetnie od magii!

— Mam przeczucie, że nawet one nie dadzą rady — odparł, spoglądając na sufit.

McGonagall podążyła za nim. Sapnęła z szoku. Sufitu nie było. Kolejnych stropów także.

— Jak...?

— Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać tego ataku, więc odbiłem go do góry.

— On ma dopiero siedem lat! Skąd taka...?

— Voldemort też by się pewnie zastanawiał, gdyby tu był.

— Albusie! — oburzyła się McGonagall na użycie _tego_ imienia.

— Harry to Wybraniec, czy tego chce czy nie. Nie może być normalny.

Kobieta jeszcze raz spojrzała w górę, na niebo.

— Masz rację. Nie jest normalny. — Szybko się jednak pozbierała. — Zabierzmy ich stąd, zanim ktoś powiadomi Ministerstwo. To musiało być wyczuwalne z daleka.

Przetransportowali dwójkę nieprzytomnych przez kominek wprost do skrzydła szpitalnego Hogwartu. Dyrektor zostawił ich pod opieką dwóch kobiet, a sam poszedł porozmawiać o nowych ogranicznikach dla chłopca. Miał tylko nadzieje, że mają więcej niż jeden.

Naprawdę nie chciał być pesymistą.


	11. Chapter 11

**Słodycz i Puchatość**

**Beta: MichiruK**

**CZ. 9.3**

— Obudzi się za chwilę. Przestańcie mi przeszkadzać! — Poppy odgoniła od biurka dwóch mężczyzn i wróciła do swojej papierkowej pracy.

Remus i Syriusz czekali już wystarczająco długo, by się znudzić. W ich przypadku nie było to wcale długo.

Harry ostrożnie otworzył oczy. Nie podobał mu się zapach, który otaczał go zewsząd.

— Obudził się! — Krzyk, a następnie mocny uścisk Syriusza był zaskoczeniem dla chłopca, z którego szybko się jednak otrząsnął.

Przytulił się do ojca chrzestnego. Za jego plecami dostrzegł Remusa, ale ten tylko stał bez ruchu.

Nagle wspomnienia dały o sobie znać i chłopiec zaczął się rozglądać, uwalniając z objęć. Przebywał w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu Severusa.

— Gdzie jest ojciec? Czy coś mu się stało? — Zaniepokoił się i zaczął wstawać.

— Spokojnie, kochaneczku. Najpierw ja zajmę się tobą. — Pielęgniarka pchnęła go z powrotem na łóżko.

— Gdzie jest Severus? — zapytał jeszcze raz, tym razem spokojniej.

— U siebie. Odpoczywa.

Chłopiec patrzył na kobietę takim wzrokiem, że ta aż zadrżała. Tylko jedna osoba to potrafiła, a teraz przebywała ona w lochach. Zaczęła nerwowo wykonywać swoją pracę.

— Wszystko z nim w porządku? — upewniał się niecierpliwie Black, co chwilę jej przerywając.

— Tak. — Poppy za każdym razem cierpliwie udzielała odpowiedzi.

— Czy mogę iść do ojca? — dopytywał się chłopiec, znosząc wszystkie badania z niecierpliwością.

— Jak tylko założysz nowy ogranicznik.

Podała mu na tacy złotą bransoletę. Harry zerknął na rękę, na której nosił dotychczas te poprzednie. Pozostał po nich tylko blady ślad spalonych włosów. Jeśli była tam rana, to została już wyleczona. Same bransolety musiały zostać zdjęte po ich uszkodzeniu.

— Po co mu ograniczniki? To tylko dziecko — zauważył Lupin dziwnym, chłodnym tonem.

Kobieta zerknęła najpierw na dziecko, potem na obu mężczyzn.

— To nie moja decyzja. Zapytajcie dyrektora albo Severusa.

— Jako ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego nie zgadzam się na żaden ogra...

Chłopiec nie czekał, aż Remus skończy. Sięgnął po złotą obręcz i założył ją na nadgarstek. Nie odczuł żadnej różnicy, ale może tak miała działać.

— Harry! — Oburzenie obu mężczyzn było wyraźne.

— Poprosiłem o nie dyrektora. Nie chcę nikomu zrobić przypadkiem krzywdy. Wy szczególnie powinniście to zrozumieć.

I wstał. Cała trójka dorosłych była zaskoczona takim zachowaniem siedmiolatka.

— Albus uprzedzał mnie, że chłopiec jest bardzo inteligentny i opanowany, ale nie przypuszczałam, że będzie zachowywał się jak kopia Severusa. — Pielęgniarka patrzyła, jak drzwi zamykają się cicho za dzieckiem.

— To ostatnie wcale mnie nie dziwi, skoro tyle lat mieszka tylko z nim. — Blackowi chyba też nie bardzo się to podobało.

Widział chrześniaka za rzadko i za krótko, by dostrzegać niektóre zachowania, zwłaszcza że przy nich przeważnie był inny. Do dzisiaj.

— Co dokładnie się stało? Dlaczego nagle obaj są w zamku? — dopytywał się Remus.

— Nic nie wiem. Wszystko przygotowali Minerwa i Albus.

Kobieta pożegnała ich, wracając do kantorka.

— Czułeś to, prawda? Gdy tylko się obudził — odezwał się cicho Remus, stojąc za plecami Syriusza i muskając jego ucho językiem.

— Tak. A ogranicznik tego typu to potwierdza — rzekł Black, pochylając głowę, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. — Miałeś rację.

Harry naprawdę kochał swoich ojców chrzestnych, nawet jeśli dwóch z nich było wilkołakami, ale słowa Severusa zawierały zbyt wiele niewyjaśnionych fragmentów, by chociaż trochę nie zacząć być podejrzliwym. I dzisiejsze zachowanie Remusa też było podejrzane. Co prawda, Lupin zawsze był spokojny, ale dziś nawet go nie przytulił, choć dotychczas właśnie tak robił. Musi zobaczyć się z ojcem i upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Był z nim kilka razy w zamku i zapamiętał, gdzie znajdują się jego komnaty. Nie znał hasła do drzwi, ale Severus wiedział, że i bez tego potrafi wejść do środka. Podobnie było i tym razem. Dla niektórych nie byłoby to niczym niezwykłym, skoro znajdował się na terenie Ślizgonów. Tu węże znajdowały się prawie wszędzie. Ramy obrazów, klamki lub jako różnorakie zdobienia. A Harry bez problemu mógł każdego z nich poprosić o hasło lub zwyczajne otworzenie drzwi. Jako jedyny posługujący się mową węży był uprzywilejowany i, co za tym idzie, lubiany przez nie.

Ojciec chrzestny siedział przed kominkiem z ręką na temblaku.

— Ojcze? — odezwał się cicho, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

— Wejdź i usiądź w drugim fotelu. — Jego głos był wyraźnie zmęczony, o oczy utkwione w płomieniach nie błyszczały jak zawsze.

Chłopiec posłuchał, jak zwykle zresztą. Naprawdę bardzo rzadko sprzeciwiał się Severusowi.

— Jak tam kundle? — zapytał oschle Snape, gdy ten usiadł.

— Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego podejrzewasz o coś Lupina?

Severus podniósł natychmiast głowę.

— Coś zrobił? Teraz?

— Raczej czego nie zrobił. Nie przywitał się ze mną.

Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że chłopiec jest bardzo spostrzegawczy, ale dotychczas miał klapki na oczach, jeśli chodzi o dwóch kundlowatych ojców chrzestnych. Brak powitania ze strony Lupina musiało naprawdę mocno odchodzić od normy, skoro chłopiec to zauważył. Wyrzucenie przez Severusa podejrzeń także musiało dać Harry'emu do myślenia.

Jasny umysł odziedziczył po Lily.

— Zawsze był dziwny i wcale nie chodzi mi o to, że jest wilkołakiem. Od śmierci twoich rodziców jego zachowanie miało wiele do życzenia. Black nigdy nie był poważny, więc jego nawet nie biorę pod uwagę. Lupin był, według mnie, jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem. Czekał na jakiś sygnał z zewnątrz, by wybuchnąć.

— Myślisz, że to_ Imperius_? Wystarczy zdjąć...

— Po tylu latach? Jeśli naprawdę jest pod wpływem stałego _Imperiusa_, to niewiele zostało w nim z prawdziwego Remusa.

— A jeżeli to nie zaklęcie kontrolne?

— W takim wypadku to szpieg. A wtedy trzeba dowiedzieć się, komu służy i jak głęboko wciągnął w to Blacka. Może mamy już dwóch szpiegów w zamku.

Harry w takich chwilach chciałby nadal być małych dzieckiem. To było dla niego za dużo. Wstał i podszedł do Severusa. Ten tylko uniósł zdrowe ramię i pozwolił chłopcu usiąść na swoich kolanach. Dziecko wtuliło się w niego ufnie.

— Chciałbym, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej — mruknął i zmienił się w swoją animagiczną postać.

Lubił w tej wersji leżeć na kolanach ojca. Nie był wtedy dla niego za ciężki, a głaskanie było miłe.

— Dobrze wiesz, Harry, że to dopiero początek. Nie jesteś normalnym dzieckiem. Wiem też, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, chociaż masz dopiero siedem lat. Nigdy cię nie okłamywałem. Twoja przyszłość jest bardzo niepewna i pełna niebezpieczeństw.

Ciche miauknięcie i wtulenie głowy kota w dłoń Severusa było w tej chwili wszystkim, co mógł przekazać Harry.

Ciepło dotyku spowodowało, że kociak po chwili zasnął. Snape przełożył go na kanapę, rozkładając koc nie tylko na małym zwierzaku, ale na większości mebla. W chwili, gdy animag wróci do swojej ludzkiej postaci, nadal będzie przykryty.

Godzinę później sam się wystraszył, gdy chłopiec zerwał się do siadu, krzycząc przerażony. Wtulił się w ramiona ojca, jakby się bał, że ten w każdej chwili go puści.

— Co się stało, Harry? Czy to wizja?

Krótkie skinienie głowy dziecka spowodowało, że na czole Severusa pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

— Co widziałeś?

Znając chłopca, wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. I tak właśnie się stało. Dziecko milczało, płacząc cicho. Harry bardzo rzadko płakał. Uważał, że taki duży chłopak jak on nie powinien płakać z byle powodu. Czyli to musiało być coś naprawdę poważnego.

— Chcesz kakao? — zaproponował, biorąc jednocześnie chłopca na ręce.

Wyglądało to trochę dziwnie, bo ciągle miał temblak, ale chłopiec był teraz ważniejszy niż jego ręka. Posadził go na blacie w jego małej kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać składniki, jednocześnie dając dziecku trochę czasu. To było ich własna, prywatna procedura. On robił kakao, a Harry uspokajał się po tym, co widział.

— Podwójna pianka i dużo kakao.

Severus prychnął, ale dorzucił drugie tyle kakao do kubka, zapełniając je prawie do połowy.

— Będzie więcej czekolady niż mleka.

— I podwójna pianka.

Severus zerknął na chłopca, ale ten w tej samej chwili odwrócił głowę. Harry bardzo rzadko chciał aż tak słodki smakołyk. Ile on by dał, aby dzieciak nie odziedziczył tego daru po matce. Albo żeby chociaż ujawnił się później, gdy psychika chłopca nie byłaby taka... dziecięca.

To była jedna z rzeczy, która ukształtowała takiego Harry'ego. Przebywanie w jego towarzystwie też miało duży wpływ, ale wizje były jednak najgorsze. Dziecko nie powinno widzieć pewnych rzeczy. Normalnie dorośli starają się je chronić przed czymś takim jak śmierć czy krzywdzenie innych, ale Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać wizji Harry'ego. A chłopiec przeżywał każdą bardzo mocno. Miał czasami wielką ochotę sam zabić te dwa kundle, za to, co chłopiec przez nich przeżywał. Bo to, że Harry widział poczynania podczas wilkołaczych polowań, nie były niczym nowych. Zdarzało mu się, że naprawdę chciał, by wizje Harry'ego spełniały się do końca i ta dwójka wreszcie zdechła, jednocześnie dając dziecku trochę wytchnienia. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co stałoby się z Harrym, gdyby widział nie tylko „rodzinę". Albo by zwariował, albo...

W szkole cała ich czwórka była bezpieczna, więc wilkołaki pewnie wkrótce opuszczą ją na łowy i wtedy znów znajdą się w zagrożeniu, doprowadzając tym chłopca do rozpaczy.

Harry oczywiście powie im, czego mają unikać, i to pewnie zrobią, zmieniając przyszłość. Wizja nie dojdzie do skutku, ale dziecko już swoje zobaczyło.

Zdjął chłopca z blatu i zabrał kubek. Harry złapał go za rękaw koszuli i wrócili do gabinetu. Skrzaty dokładały właśnie drwa do ognia i miłe ciepło rozprzestrzeniało się powoli po komnacie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Słodycz i Puchatość**

**NB**

**Cz.10**

Harry naprawdę nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru dzielić się informacjami na temat wizji, którą miał. Prawdę powiedziawszy, to nie chciał by się spełniła.

Westchnął ciężko i oparł głowę o kanapę, o którą się opierał plecami. Lubił tak przesiadywać przed kominkiem. Wiedział, że ojciec go cały czas pilnie obserwuje, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

— Chcesz się przejść, Harry?

Pytanie zostało zadane tak nagle, że spojrzał na Severusa zaskoczony.

— Teraz?

— Tak, teraz. Chyba, że nadal czujesz się zmęczony.

Harry podniósł się z podłogi.

— Nie, wcale. Możemy iść.

Lubił spacery z ojcem. Co prawda, najciekawsze i najzabawniejsze były te, które odbywali koło domu, zwłaszcza w pobliżu parku. Nie wiedział skąd się to wzięło, ale gdy przechodzili koło, albo przez park wszystkie panie dziwnie się uśmiechały do ojca. Niektóre odważyły się nawet ich zaczepić z jakiegoś błahego powodu. To były jedne z wielu zabawnych momentów jego dzieciństwa.

Opuścili gabinet i skierowali się na błonia. Rzadko w takich przypadkach rozmawiali, najczęściej spacery odbywały się w milczeniu. Harry ujął dłoń Severusa i obserwował skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Czasami magiczne zwierzęta pojawiały się tam niespodziewanie. Lepiej być przezornym.

— Może jednak powiesz mi co widziałeś? — zapytał nagle Severus, łamiąc tym ich niepisaną zasadę.

Harry tak bardzo się tym zdziwił, że aż się zatrzymał, puszczając dłoń ojca.

— Co? — dopytywał się Snape zaskoczony jego zachowaniem.

— Nic i nie. Nie opowiem ci mojej wizji. Jeśli z tego powodu chciałeś mnie wyciągnąć z zamku, to lepiej wracajmy. — Odwrócił się i zaczął wracać.

— Harry! — zawołał go cicho. — Wracaj.

— Nie mam już ochoty.

Severus westchnął, ale nie powstrzymał chłopca. Patrzył tylko aż ten zniknie za drzwiami zamku. Potem wznowił swój spacer. Musiał parę spraw przemyśleć.

Siedmioletni chłopiec kucnął pod ścianą. Wizja była tak nagła, że zdołał się tylko o nią oprzeć, zanim pochłonęła go całkowicie. Od razu wiedział co zobaczy, bo zawsze działo się to tak samo, dopóki się nie spełniła, lub minął czas jej realizacji.

Nie potrafił powstrzymać obrazów, nawet jeżeli bardzo tego pragnął. Bolało go to co widział, ale nie wiedział co miał zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec. To, co teraz obserwował, potwierdzało słowa Severusa co do jego dwóch dodatkowych ojców chrzestnych. Nie rozumiał pewnych momentów, ale coraz bardziej obawiał się, że już wkrótce się tego dowie.

Westchnął ciężko i otworzył oczy. Na końcu korytarza ujrzał Remusa i Syriusza. Patrzyli na niego, ale najwyraźniej nie mieli zamiaru podejść. Ciarki przebiegły mu po plecach, gdy wstawał. Nigdy dotąd nie bał się swoich ojców, ale też ani razu dotychczas nie zachowali się jak teraz.

W tej samej chwili odwrócili się do niego plecami i odeszli. Harry nie czekał dłużej. Biegiem pobiegł do lochów i skrył się w komnatach Severusa. Skulił się w fotelu i zapatrzył w ogień, który dziwnie nie potrafił go tym razem ogrzać. Tak rozdygotanego znalazł go pół godziny później Severus. Nie pytał o nic. Przypuszczał, że chłopiec znów miał wizję, a skoro chwilę wcześniej pokłócili się właśnie o to, to nie miał zamiaru do tego wracać. Chłopiec był z natury bardzo uparty.

Harry ocknął się z odrętwienia w chwili, gdy ojciec wrócił do kwatery. Przerażenie po wcześniejszym spotkaniu dwójki chrzestnych mijało, a o wizji i tak nie umiał zapomnieć. Wyprostował się, a następnie wstał. Skierował się do kuchni, gdzie Severus przygotowywał sobie herbatę. Podsunął mu swój kubek i w ciszy przeszli do salonu.

Harry trzymając kubek, drugą ręką muskał ogranicznik.

— Przeszkadza ci? — zapytał cicho Severus.

— Nie. Boję się, że będzie za słaby.

— Czujesz się inaczej z tym ogranicznikiem?

— Trochę. Pochłania magię, ale nie całkowicie. Ciągle muszę ją kontrolować.

— Czy mam poprosić dyrektora o jeszcze jeden? Jest spora szansa, że całkiem zablokuje to twoją magię.

— Nie przeszkadza mi to. Poza tym, gdy coś się będzie działo, mogę je zwyczajnie zdjąć.

— Nie musisz się spieszyć — dodał niepokojąco cicho Harry.

Severus pozwolił mu resztę dnia spędzić w tej ciszy, skoro chłopiec jej potrzebował. Przyzwyczajeni byli do milczenia którejś ze stron.

Katastrofa nadeszła bardzo szybko. Dla Harry'ego za szybko. Przypuszczał przybliżony okres realizacji wizji, ale zawsze miał nadzieję, że ma jeszcze czas.

Atak dwójki wilkołaczej rodzinki był nagły. Severus upadł na ścianę i stracił przytomność po takim uderzeniu Lupina.

— Przyszliśmy po ciebie, Harry. — Black uśmiechnął się do niego i wyciągnął rękę. — Już nie musisz mieszkać z tym…

— Nie chcę iść z wami — odparł spokojnie, cofając się w stronę ojca.

Remus podszedł do Syriusza i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Mówiłem ci. On za długo z nim przebywał. Przekabacił go na swoją stronę. Musimy zabrać chłopca siłą.

— Zostawcie Harry'ego w spokoju. — Severus powoli podnosił się na kolana, opierając na dłoniach.

Chłopiec nie spuszczał oczu z pozostałej dwójki. Chciał pomóc ojcu, ale nie mógł. Musiał ich obserwować. Atak mógł nastąpić w każdej chwili.

I nastąpił, choć nie tak jak spodziewał się chłopiec.

Severus stanął koło niego i skierował różdżkę na Lupina, który zaczął się przechadzać, cicho warcząc na niego.

— Severusie, czy to ładnie tak zabierać taki skarb tylko dla siebie?

Syriusz tylko stał w miejscu i przerzucał swoją różdżkę pomiędzy palcami. Uśmiechnął się jednocześnie tak okrutnie, że chłopiec przełknął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej ojca.

— On należy do nas. Powinieneś nam go oddać.

— Nigdy — stwierdził krótko Severus, zasłaniając sobą Harry'ego.

Chłopiec nie miał zamiaru się ukrywać za jego plecami. Zsunął ostrożnie obie obręcze, chociaż dopiero co dodatkową założył u dyrektora. To właśnie od niego wracali, gdy Black i Lupin stanęli im na drodze.

Wiedza, że stanie się to w dniu, w którym otrzyma drugi ogranicznik, niewiele mu pomogła, chociaż jednocześnie pragnął by doszło do tego. Miał już dość. Ojcowie zachowywali się dziwnie, tajemniczo i przerażająco. Przez kilka ostatnich dni spotykał ich na każdym swoim kroku, gdy tylko opuścił lochy. Nie przeszkadzało im, że zostało to dostrzeżone przez Severusa, który nie pozwalał teraz wychodzić chłopcu samemu.

Nie pomogło to jak widać za wiele, ale przynajmniej Harry czuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej. Teraz musiał słuchać wywodów Remusa, którego oczy lśniły niczym złoto. Chłopiec szybko zerknął na Syriusza. Jego oczy były podobnej barwy, ale jednocześnie coś się w nich nie zgadzało Harry'emu. Nie słuchał ojca chrzestnego. Obserwował w ciszy Blacka, bo jeśli wizja nie kłamała, a nigdy się to nie zdarzyło, to z Syriuszem było coś nie w porządku. Jego oczy w przeciwieństwie do tych Lupina nie zmieniały swojej kolorystyki. Ciągle były takie same, podczas gdy drugiemu wilkołakowi odcienie złota, żółtego i błękity stale się przeplatały. Wiedział, że wkrótce dowie się prawdy, a jednocześnie jego dotychczasowe życie ulegnie zmianie. Tego chyba bał się najbardziej. Nie będzie w niej żadnego z jego ojców chrzestnych.

— Oddasz go nam, Severusie, albo zrobimy tak, żeby chłopiec sam do nas przyszedł. Znamy sposoby. Nikt dotąd nam niczego nie odmówił.

— Cóż, będę zatem pierwszy na tej liście. — Buńczuczność w takich warunkach chyba nie była najtrafniejszym pomysłem.

Black po raz pierwszy się poruszył, zbliżając się w ich stronę. Severus pchnął chłopca lekko w kierunku ściany, samemu też się cofając. Nadal krył go za swoimi plecami. Ograniczniki zostały schowane do kieszeni. Harry bardzo wyraźnie czuł całą swoją magię. Czuł całym sobą, że tylko on będzie potrafił uratować Severusa.

— Harry, chodź do mnie — szepnął Syriusz, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. — Przecież wiesz, że nic ci nie zrobimy.

— Przymknij się, Black. On bardzo dobrze wie, że kłamiesz. — Severus bez zapowiedzi zaatakował pierwszy, rzucając w jego stronę _Drętwotę_.

Syriusz tylko się uchylił i nadal podchodził bliżej do swoich ofiar. Te nie miały się już dokąd cofnąć. Harry opierał się plecami o zimne, kamienie ściany. Jedną stronę korytarza blokował Syriusz, drugą Lupin.

Nagle chłopiec zamarł. Czegoś takiego nigdy dotąd nie doświadczył, ale też dotychczas jego magia była blokowana. To, co zobaczył podczas krótkiej wizji spowodowało, że zadziałał. Złapał Severusa za tył szaty, a drugą ręką dotknął ściany za swoimi plecami. Zachwiał się, gdy ta nagle zniknęła i pociągnął w ten sposób ojca za sobą. Oczywiście napastnicy nie czekali na zaproszenie. Przekroczyli powstały otwór zaraz za swoim celem.

Ściana wróciła za swoje miejsce, gdy znaleźli się po jej drugiej stronie.

Ciche kroki rozbrzmiały w tej samej chwili na korytarzu.

Albus zmarszczył brwi, ale i przed nim i za nim nikogo nie było. Potrząsnął zrezygnowany głowa i ruszył dalej.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą, ale zaraz też się spiął. Byli zamknięci w sali lekcyjnej, a jedyne wyjście blokowała im dwójka ojców chrzestnych.

Tym razem pierwszy rzucił zaklęciem Remus, uśmiechając się przy tym bardzo mrocznie, tak bardzo że chłopcu przebiegły ciarki po plecach. Takiego Lupina nie pamiętał i prawdę mówiąc nie chciał zapamiętać.

Ataki Black, który dołączył do drugiego mężczyzny skierowane były tylko w Severusa.

— Chodź do nas, Harry, albo coś złego stanie się Snape'owi. Chyba nie chcesz by został ranny przez ciebie?

— Zostań! — Ostre polecenie ojca było niepotrzebne.

Harry nie zostawiłby go.

Musiał coś zrobić, zanim naprawdę jego wizja się spełni. Zamarł, przełykając głośno.

_A może właśnie o to chodziło Może ma się spełnić? Czy będzie w stanie żyć później tak, jak to zobaczył? Bez Severusa u swego boku? Samotny, u niekochających go ludzi?_

Ścisnął dłonie w pięści.

_A jeżeli to jedyne wyjście z tej patowej sytuacji?_

Ataki na Severusa stały się zacieklejsze. Jeżeli ma zamiar działać, to musi to zrobić teraz. Westchnął znów, a potem dodatkowo odetchnął głęboko.

— Przepraszam, Severusie — rzucił smutno.

Snape obejrzał się w jego stronę z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Co…?

Nie zdążył nic innego powiedzieć, gdy kilka fal mocy przetoczyło się przez salę.

Potem zapanowała niepokojąca cisza.

— Co z nimi, Poppy?

— Wszyscy wykazują zaniki pamięci, Albusie. I to dotyczące szczególnych wspomnień. Wszystkie są powiązane z Harrym. Chłopiec najmniejsze, ale pozostała trójka martwi mnie najbardziej. Remus i Syriusz byli pod jakimś zaklęciem kontrolującym. Black nie jest wilkołakiem.

— Słucham? Ale…

— Wiem. Prawdę powiedziawszy nikt z nas nigdy nie wiedział go podczas pełni. Nosił soczewki. Zwykłe mugolskie soczewki zmieniające kolor na żółto-złoty. Wygląda na to, że był pod wpływem _Imperiusa_, którego rzucił na niego Lupin. On sam też był kontrolowany.

— Przez kogo?

— Tego nie wiem. Teraz musimy coś zrobić. Chłopca trzeba ukryć, skoro jego właśni ojcowie chrześni o nim zapomnieli.

— Zaatakowali go.

— Zrób więc coś z tym, Albusie. Oni nadal mogą być zagrożeniem dla chłopca.

— Chyba jest tylko jedno wyjście. Zajmę się wszystkim, Poppy.

— Co planujesz?

— Chłopiec trafi do swojej rodziny. Syriusz do Azkabanu za atak czarodzieja. Remus zostanie na jakiś czas wysłany gdzieś daleko. To powinno przywrócić ich do normalności. Ograniczenie kontaktu z głównym sprawcą zniweluje czary kontrolne. Może wrócą do siebie.

— A Severus? On został najdotkliwiej potraktowany.

— Co dokładnie pamięta?

— Tylko atak Voldemorta na Potterów.

— Potrzebujemy go, Poppy. Musi tu zostać. Zajmę się tym.

Albus naprawdę czasami miał ochotę przejść na emeryturę.

Zostawił ciągle nieprzytomnych rannych i zdecydował się udać na Privet Drive. Zmienienie wspomnień trójki mugoli będzie tą łatwiejszą częścią planu. Gorzej z Severusem.

Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś mu to wybaczą.

**Koniec.**


End file.
